Ser un slytherin
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Tienes que decidir si te quieres enamorar del presente, o si te vas a ir con mi pasado. Secuela de 'Guardián del Tiempo'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Ser un Slytherin**

**.**

**.**

_Tienes que decidir_

_si te quieres enamorar del presente,_

_o si te vas a ir con mi pasado._

.

Aunque se suponía que Draco había aceptado su lugar en la nueva historia, el día que había sido liberado de su contrato y los juicios después de la guerra se había terminado, se sintió extraño. Para empezar, por alguna extraña razón, Potter había atestiguado en su favor y en el de su madre, por lo que el castigo de Draco por participar en esa guerra se redujo a terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts y ayudar en su reparaciones. Además de una cantidad enorme de dinero como compensación a los daños a las familias y al Ministerio. Tenía que estar bajo ordenes de la nueva directora y no podía meterse en ningún problema, a costa de pasar su arresto domiciliario en Malfoy Manor durante dos años; pero al menos, McGonagall le dejaba salir a Hogsmade y hacer su vida normal, o lo más normal que podías cuando habías sobrevivido por segunda vez a Voldemort.

Otra razón por la que se sintió extraño era porque después de siete años no tenía que lidear con ningún trabajo extra o meta en la vida que le mantuvieran enfocado en algo, sino que estaba a la deriva por primera vez y podía relajarse. No tenía que perseguir a nadie para asegurarse que estaba bien, y tenía solo el estrés de los exámenes, lo que lo hacía sentirse como un estudiante más en esa escuela.

Además, por alguna razón, a un mes de terminar su contrato, después de ese día en Hogsmade en el que descubrió a Potter mirándole a lo lejos, éste había dejado de mirarlo con ojos desconfiados y le miraba como si Draco fuese algún desconocido.

Cada vez que sentía que alguien lo estaba mirando, ese alguien era Potter. Mientras leía, mientras desayunaba, hacia sus pociones, o lanzaba encantamientos, la mirada de Potter estaba sobre él, así que Draco se alejaba de él rápidamente, porque estaba seguro de que acercarse a él era la forma más rápida de faltar a su condición de mantener un perfil bajo.

Fue un día, después de haber salido de pociones, que el moreno se separó de sus amigos y corrió hacia él, que Draco no pudo evitar recordar aquellas veces que Harry, su Harry, era quien salía completamente solo de las aulas y Draco lo alcanzaba, llamándolo ... que se detuvo inmediatamente y esperó. Como lo había hecho cuando Harry lo llamaba después de clases.

En aquellos tiempos, a pesar que todos los gryffindors veían con desagrado la escena, Draco resplandecía y sonreía, porque el chico frente a él le gustaba y con solo verlo, su corazón de león se alegraba.

Ahora, Draco ya no sonreía así.

No creía poder volver a hacerlo.

-Potter-exclamó tranquilamente al verlo pararse frente a él, y Potter hizo el mismo gesto que hacía Harry como meciéndose ligeramente cuando estaba nervioso. Solo que, para su sorpresa éste Potter se sonrojó y jugó con su cabello evadiendo su mirada. El otro Potter, Harry, rara vez se sonrojaba en público. Draco tenía que esforzarse mucho para ver sus mejillas rosadas y recibir abrazos cariñosos. El otro Potter, Harry, era calmado, serio... no gritaba para nada a menos que estuviera muy enojado. O desesperado... como cuando vio a Draco frente al Lord. Era tan cerrado que al mostrar solo sus expresiones a él, lo hacía sentirse único en el mundo.

-Malfoy-exclamó mirándolo tímidamente y el corazón de Draco dolió al mirar esos ojos verdes, porque su corazón y sus sentidos estaban jugando con él y le hacían creer que Potter tenía esa mirada de cariño en él. Sus ojos se humedecieron con rapidez y, jadeando, el rubio se limpió con la manga de su túnica y abrazó sus libros, bajando la mirada. -¡Draco!-exclamó con fuerza Potter al verlo reaccionar así- ¿estás bien?

Draco no respondió. En cambio, empezó a caminar rápidamente y se ocultó en el salón más cercano.

Ya no era un gryffindor, sino un slytherin, se repitió.

Y ese no era Harry, el slytherin, era Potter, el gryffindor.

Draco ya no era valiente, optimista y testarudo.

Él era un slytherin, podía controlarse a sí mismo. Era ambicioso, calculador y astuto.

Por supuesto, decirlo, era más fácil que hacerlo.

No había nada de astucia en seguir enamorado de alguien que no estaba enamorado de ti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Ser un Slytherin**

**.**

**.**

Draco estaba llorando en su salón. SU salón, pensó Harry apoyando su cabeza en la puerta y escuchando los sollozos, con los puños apretados; y debía estar sobrepasado, porque no había puesto un hechizo de silencio o había ido a las mazmorras. Estaba llorando, y Harry estaba ahí, tras la puerta, sin atreverse a abrir y entrar, o irse e ignorar su llanto; porque no estaba seguro de si Draco esperaba que lo hiciera o quería que Harry estuviera lejos. Porque no sabía si quería irse o quedarse. Porque no sabía si Draco todavía lo amaba o lo odiaba.

_Porque no sabía si amaba a Draco._

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Había amor, si. Lo había sentido aquel día en Hogsmade cuando lo miró reírse con sus amigos y sintió celos de Parkinson y Zabini, y lo había sentido cuando vio su rostro mirarlo de aquella manera, como si recordara al Harry que era y lo extrañaba. Como si al verlo, quisiera abrazarlo, golpearlo y besarlo. Y luego había retrocedido, como si creyera que no tenía derecho, cuando lo tenía.

_Lo tenía._

Cuando había corrido, Harry había corrido tras él sin pensarlo. Cuando notó hacia donde iban, se había detenido para que sus amigos no lo siguieran, y luego los había desviado con la capa, porque no quería que vieran donde iban... porque egoístamente deseaba que nunca supieran. Porque en su interior sabía que iban a ese lugar suyo donde nunca habían entrado Ron y Hermione, y no permitiría que entraran de ninguna manera.

SU salón.

El salón donde Harry lo había encontrado sentado en el suelo y tapando su cara entre sus rodillas en primero, cuando sus padres le habían enviado un vociferador por ser de gryffindor y no un slytherin, como si ser un gryffindor fuera razón suficiente para ser desheredado; y se había quedado a su lado en silencio, esperando a que dejara de llorar antes de ofrecerle un pañuelo.

En el mismo salón donde que se le había confesado a Harry y, él se había quedado en silencio y le había dicho que no lo veía de aquella manera; aunque en realidad lo hacía, pero tenía mucho miedo de perder a su mejor amigo; especialmente porque ese mejor amigo ya tenía una gran cercanía a Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, quienes podrían reemplazarlo fácilmente si todo salía mal... y Draco había sonreído tristemente y asentido, antes de salir presuroso y evadirlo por semanas.

En el mismo salón donde Harry lo había arrinconado, con miedo, sabiendo que podía ser rechazado, y había sonreído enorme cuando Harry le había dicho que lo amaba también y lamentaba mucho haberlo herido de tal forma, pero tenía miedo de perderlo y ser lastimado.

Estaba en SU salón, llorando, porque Harry lo había hecho llorar de nuevo.

Y parecía que siempre lo hacía llorar.

Porque había muerto y lo había dejado solo. Porque había sacrificado toda su vida para traerlo de vuelta y ahora Harry se suponía que lo odiaba. Porque sus amigos ya no eran sus amigos y eran los de Harry. Porque se suponía que ambos superarían la guerra juntos, y él lo había pasado todo solo, con Harry culpándolo siempre de algo. Porque él recordaba todo y se suponía que Harry no recordaba nada.

Porque Harry no había podido quedarse lejos y dejarlo vivir por fin tranquilamente su vida, o acercarse y decirle que quería ser parte de ella.

Porque, ¿cómo podría decirle que ahora recordaba, cuando en realidad quería preguntarle que tan cierto era? Cuando no sabía que sentía en realidad, porque sus dos personalidades estaban peleando acerca de a quien quería, odiaba, o era. Cuales eran sus valores y cuales eran sus prioridades... cuales eran sus sueños y sus deseos.

Una parte de él le decía que quería a Ginny, pero la otra le decía que quería a Draco.

Que había vivido solo por él y para él.

Que le pertenecía...

Así que ¿Cómo podía acercarse a él sin lastimarlo, cuando no sabía si Draco quería avanzar, o continuar su noviazgo?

Si esperaba al Harry que ya no podía ser... o podría amar al que era.

Si él mismo era el Draco que lo quería o el Draco que lo detestaba.

Harry no estaba seguro de nada, porque no sabía dónde estaba parado, y estaba seguro que Draco tampoco.

No estaba seguro de si podía hacerlo feliz, después de todo lo que habían vivido en esta vida.

No sabía si, se amaban, podrían estar juntos esta vez.

-Lo siento-susurró suave- Lo siento mucho.

La primera vez que se habían conocido había sido igual que esta vez. En Madam Malkin, cuando Draco había llegado, peleando con su madre acerca de lo tonto que era vestir túnicas escolares de extraordinaria calidad, cuando la mayoría de los otros niños tenía tela común. Al igual que la primera vez, se había detenido al ver a Harry y le había hecho plática, pero en esa ocasión había sido más abierto y sonriente. Había hablado de cosas que no entendía, pero las había hecho vez mágicas, deseables, divertidas... hasta que su madre había llegado, y el rubio tuvo que callarse después de esa muestra de desaprobación en el rostro de su madre. Aquella vez tampoco había preguntado su nombre entre tanta palabrería, pero esta vez, Harry tenía que admitirlo, Draco había sido arrogante, grosero, y había dicho las palabras exactas que enojarían a Harry.

Por supuesto que las había dicho, sonrió tristemente el gryffindor. Sabía perfectamente quien era Harry, quien era Hagrid, lo que había hecho por él,y lo que Harry habría sido de no ser porque después de su encuentro le disgustaban los slytherin.

Aquella vez, Draco se había despedido con una pequeña sonrisa y exclamó su deseo de que se encontraran nuevamente.

Y lo habían hecho, en el tren.

Y se habían vuelto amigos hasta que fueron sorteados a casas diferentes.

Y se enojó mucho cuando se hizo amigo de Ron Weasley, quien detestaba a los slytherins.

-Creí que me odiabas-murmuró Draco cuando lo había encontrado el día del vociferador. -Ya ni siquiera me mirabas.

Harry negó.

-Estaba enojado.

-No tengo casa ¿sabes?-rió- Mis padres me desheredaron.

-Eso escuché. Yo...

-Puede que no te agrade ahora que soy un león-sollozó- pero no me dejes solo...Eres Harry Potter ¿no? Se supone que traes suerte-rió tristemente.

Harry no estaba seguro de ello en ese entonces, y ahora tampoco. Aún así abrió la puerta y Draco lo miró, con sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas rojas del llanto. Lo miró y entonces sollozó.

_-Harry._

Y Harry lo supo. Supo que era suyo, sin importar quien era.

Así que lo abrazó y lo besó.

Y sintió alivio cuando Draco cerró los ojos y lo abrazó de vuelta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Ser un Slytherin**

**.**

**.**

Draco había dejado de llorar entre el beso, así que Harry, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, sonreía. Sabía que el rubio estaba demasiado atontado para darse cuenta de eso, pero no le importó mucho. Así que siguió besándolo suavemente, y abrazándolo poco a poco, como sabía que podía hacerlo.

Este Draco, este slytherin, al igual que Harry, aún conservaba ciertos rasgos de su pasado. Por ejemplo, se estaba dejando mimar como el gatito que era. Sonrió feliz, y luego se separó, juntando las frentes de ambos y jugando con la nariz del otro, quien abrió los ojos lentamente y con sorpresa.

-Draco-empezó, pero la puerta se abrió y dos personas taparon la puerta.

-¡Harry!-exclamaron sus amigos y se mantuvieron en silencio cuando vieron su posición con Draco, quien abrió mucho los ojos y jadeó, probablemente recordando su lugar, dónde estaba, con quien, y lo más importante: cuando. Lo empujó ante el quejido de Harry y pareció querer salir corriendo de ahí cuando el otro lo tomó fuertemente del brazo y volteó hacia sus "amigos", mirándolos tan fríamente, y de tal manera, que ellos retrocedieron.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó bruscamente. Ah, era cierto. Al principio de su estancia en Hogwarts, Harry sentía un desagrado por sus amigos, porque solían decirle a Draco lo muy peligroso que era estar cerca de él y acaparar su tiempo con tal que el rubio no tuviera ni un segundo libre para verlo. No que fuera falso, pero lo alejaban del rubio, quien al ser un león pasaba obviamente mucho tiempo con ellos. Con el paso del tiempo llegaron a ser educados entre ellos, pero justo ahora estaban interrumpiendo un momento con Draco, como antes, y Harry pudo sentir ese sentido de posesividad, muy diferente al que actualmente había desarrollado, invadiéndolo.

Si, Harry había sido realmente frío y cruel cuando quería.

-Harry, nosotros...-tartamudeó la morena, con el mapa en sus manos, y Harry siseó una maldición en pársel, que los hizo temblar, pero atrajo la atención de Draco. Ese cuarto era solo de ellos, nunca Granger ni Weasley habían entrado, pero claro, en ese entonces eran amigos de Draco y jamás hubieran tocado el mapa de Harry.

-¿Qué te pasa colega?¿Estás bien?

Harry gruñó.

-No me puse la capa de invisibilidad de a gratis. Pensé que era obvio que no quería que me siguieran.

Ellos jadearon sorprendidos de sus palabras.

-¿Potter?-preguntó Draco, y Harry notó que estaba apretando de más y lo soltó. Él mismo se alejó unos pasos. Cuando Draco lo había llamado Harry, algo en su cerebro había cambiado, pero ahora que lo llamaba Potter, y lo miraba de esa manera, Harry podía recordar que se suponía que aquí Draco era el slytherin, el que trataba a sus amigos de esa manera. Estaba tan confundido...

-¿Qué le hiciste, hurón?

Draco no respondió.

-¡Malfoy!-exclamó Hermione apuntándolo con su varita. Por instinto, Harry la apuntó con la suya.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Ron- ¿qué haces?

Harry titubeó.

-Yo...-miró al rubio intentando comprender y él lo miró de vuelta en silencio.

-¿Las tienes de vuelta?-casi susurró.

-Si.

-Estás confundido-exclamó como si comprendiera. Probablemente lo hacía. Rayos. Claro que lo hacía. Harry llevaba semanas con este sentimiento, con estas memorias que se mezclaban entre las suyas y eliminaba el desagrado y lo cambiaba por cariño. Eliminaba la sospecha y la convertía en preocupación. Era enloquecedor... pero Malfoy, Draco, había vivido con ello por años.¿Desde cuando? No sabía la respuesta ¿Desde que nació? ¿Desde los once?¿Qué eran ellos, una reencarnación? ¿un destino diferente hecho con un giratiempos?-No se suponía que las tuvieras, ¿por qué las tienes?

Harry miró incómodo a sus amigos, quienes seguían la plática obviamente esperando que lo explicara al final.

-Hubo un chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro...

-Alexis-casi gruñó.

-¿Lo conoces?

Draco apretó levemente los puños.

-Ignóralas-exclamó empezando a irse, recuperando su pose del Príncipe de Slytherin. Se abrió paso entre los otros dos sin mirarlos, pero Harry empezó a seguirlo por el pasillo.

-¡Malfoy!

Supo de inmediato que cometió un error al llamarlo así cuando él se detuvo pero no lo miró.

-Ignóralo, Potter- repitió- no tiene importancia. Son solo memorias de una vida pasada. De una vida que no existe.

Algo en sus palabras enojó a Harry.

Especialmente porque importaban. Importaba como el hecho de que Luna era Ravenclaw cuando antes fue Hufflepuff. Como el hecho de que Draco permitía los coqueteos de Zabini, y se reía de ello, como si lo encontrara divertido. Como el hecho de que el rubio evadía la presencia de Harry. Como el hecho que Harry jamás había podido ignorar a Draco.

Enrojeció.

Importaba.

Importaba porque confundía a Harry.

-Es real-exclamó tercamente, dejando atrás su faceta slytherin y regresando a la gryffindor.

Draco puso un hechizo sobre ellos, Harry supuso que separó el sonido y lo que se veía, entre ellos y sus amigos.

-No, no lo es.-Exclamó mirándolo con desprecio. En el pasado Harry hubiera estado sorprendido de esa mirada en él, pero ahora parecía acostumbrado. Porque el Harry de ahora lo estaba.- Tú y yo no somos esos niños. Tú eres el héroe del mundo mágico, el gryffindor, el amigo del gigante, el ahijado de Sirius Black... y yo soy el heredero de los Malfoy, el slytherin Esto es real. Esta es nuestra vida, te gusta Ginevra Weasley, eres padrino del hijo del lobo, quieres ser auror...

Fue doloroso escuchar sus palabras.

-Yo amo a mis padres, amo mi linaje.

Y Harry lo entendió.

Draco no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ellos. No importa lo mucho que los Weasley lo hubieran amado en su vida anterior, siempre los había extrañado, tanto que había despreciado sin parar por años a la familia que prácticamente lo adoptó, y ahora prefería renunciar a Harry para conservarlos.

Apretó los puños.

-Es real-repitió- tan real que aún lloras.-Draco apretó los ojos al escucharlos- tan real que te duele mirarme. Tan real que solo puedo pensar en besarte, aunque hace unas semanas solo pensaba en Ginny.

Draco miró a otro lado.

-Bien. fue real, pero se acabó. Perdimos nuestra oportunidad.

Harry sintió ganas de llorar.

-No, nos diste una más.

Draco rió con amargura.

-Te equivocas. Hice un contrato, yo sabía lo que hacía. No sabía si saldría bien. No sé porque Alexis te dio tus memorias, pero cuando hice este trato yo sabía que nunca volveríamos a estar juntos. Y tu lo sabes ahora. No estamos destinados a estar juntos, Harry- susurró tristemente.-La primera vez moriste. Esta vez, ¿cómo podrías amarme siendo quien soy y lo que hice? Fred Weasley murió porque abrí el paso a los mortífagos a Hogwarts. Apunté mi varita a Dumbledore.

Harry apretó los dientes y se tensó. como si su compañero quemara. Enojado, lo pegó a la pared.

-¿Por qué nos haces esto?- preguntó tercamente, abrazándolo.

-Porque cuando toda esta sobrecarga de emociones te abandone, cuando puedas pensar con claridad no me elegirás...

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo...

Draco suspiró.

-Déjame ir, Harry.

Él negó. con el rostro escondido en el cuello ajeno.

-No puedo. Eres lo que más amo.

-Lo que amaste.

-Lo que amo...

-Potter, no puedes vivir enamorado de alguien que ya no existe. Yo ya no soy quien era. No puedo ser quien amaste una vez, y no puedo cumplir tus expectativas actuales.

-Yo tampoco puedo cumplir las tuyas, pero te necesito. Por favor...

-Ya no estás solo, tienes a los Weasley, a Granger, a Luna...

-Los tengo, pero ya no te tengo a ti-sollozó-¿por qué otra oportunidad si no estaríamos juntos? ¿por qué no me quieres de vuelta?

Draco empezó a llorar en silencio y, contra su voluntad, lo abrazó de vuelta.

-Porque te quería vivo-susurró.

-Lo estoy, lo estamos...Sacrificaré todo por ti, como tú. Los Weasley, mis amigos, todo... ¿Tú lo hiciste por mí, por qué yo no podría hacer lo mismo?

Draco lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Tus últimas palabras fueron alegrarte de que estaba bien-lloró- no debiste ir por mi...

-Tú hubieras ido por mí. Tú viniste aquí para salvarme a mí.

Draco no lo negó.

-Por favor...

El rubio asintió y entonces Granger, tonta Granger, rompió el hechizo de Draco, y Harry gruñó.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Ser un Slytherin**

**.**

**.**

Draco amaba a Harry. Pese a que se habían peleado desde su entrada a Hogwarts, y lo había hechizado hasta casi matarlo, aún lo hacía. Lo amó desde el momento en que lo vio en la tienda de Madam Malkin, luciendo por primera vez una túnica escolar, aquel día hacía mucho tiempo atrás; cuando él era un niño rebelde a quien le gustaba llevarle la contraria a sus padres, y Harry era un niño solitario que había perdido a los suyos y apenas sabía algo del mundo mágico. Lo amó cuando le sonrió por primera vez en aquella tienda y cuando se quedó a su lado en aquel salón cuando fue renegado, aun si él no supiera todavía el nombre de ese sentimiento. Lo amó a medida que crecieron juntos, y convivieron día a día por casi cinco años... a través de exámenes, aventuras, peleas y sonrisas. Lo amó, tanto, que ni siquiera años de enfrentamientos y malas miradas podrían arrebatar ese sentimiento, porque se había aferrado a él con tal fuerza, que se negaba a dejarlo escapar, por más que hubiera sido doloroso, y lo llenara en ocasiones de ira, al saber que jamás volvería a ser como antes.

Había estado dispuesto a dejar todo por él, incluso su vida, si eso significaba que el otro viviera una vez más; por lo que parecía tonto quejarse de lo que él había aceptado y sentirse incómodo por lo que él había querido que pasara.

_-Solo quiero verlo, una vez más- exclamó con voz temblorosa a aquel hombre con máscara que lo miraba, cubierto por una capa que parecía ondearse por un viento inexistente- Una vez más-suplicó._

_Aquel hombre había reído con burla, y el corazón de Draco se rompió con ese sonido. Todo su trabajo, todo su esfuerzo... cada esperanza que había mantenido se esfumó al escucharlo; así que bajó la mirada, avergonzado, y sollozó. A aquel ser no pareció importarle, lo escuchó con cuidado y paciencia._

_Probablemente era porque el tiempo era eterno, y la vida de cualquier ser era un insignificante segundo para él._

_-Draco Malfoy, ¿me estás diciendo que lograste ubicarme, que pasaste por todos mis obstáculos, que hiciste todo esto por la vida de un simple muchacho? _

_-Él no es un simple muchacho, él es la persona que más amo. _

_-Y que te amó-exclamó el otro con un intento de tono de compasión, que él sintió como una burla-Hubiera sido más simple enfrentar a la muerte si querías verlo una vez más. Oh, pero no es lo que quieres. Ya veo. Tu expresión verlo un vez más, solo significa que lo quieres ver vivo otra vez._

_El hombre se retiró la mascara y se acomodó en la especie de trono que poseía. Sus ojos dorados lo miraron bajo la blanca tela, logrando que temblara. _

_-Dando la mitad de tu vida solo para encontrarme. Esa vida que él tanto apreció, tú la tiras solo por la posibilidad de encontrarlo. Poniéndote frente a mí, el tiempo, pidiéndome que te regale un poco más de tiempo con él ¿Qué hay de tus amigos? ¿Qué de tu familia?_

_Draco apretó los labios._

_-Solo lo quiero a él. Por favor, devuélvemelo-le rogó._

_El hombre retiró su capucha y se paró frente a él._

_-El tiempo no perdona a nadie, Draco Malfoy. Todos finalmente se separan de lo que más aman. No puedo darte a alguien muerto. La muerte tampoco te lo regresaría, él forma ahora parte de su mundo. La muerte y el tiempo somos seres que convivimos juntos, y respetamos el uno al otro. Jamás osaría intentar contradecirlo. Él espera pacientemente a cada uno, y no está en mis manos arrebatarle lo que por fin obtuvo._

_Draco empezó a llorar silenciosamente._

_-Haré lo que sea-prometió en un susurro._

_-¿Lo que sea?_

_-Si._

_-Si te dejara verlo una vez más- exclamó casi con cariño ahora, y Draco lo miró esperanzado- solo podría hacerlo de una forma, y no sería gratis. A cambio, te convertirías en uno de mis sirvientes, y no te quejarías del resultado. No habría una tercera oportunidad. Incluso el tiempo no es invencible, si lo fuera no existirían los giratiempos o las diversas líneas de tiempo. Los magos han tenido sus pequeñas victorias._

_-Señor-exclamó alguien..._

_-Al__ igual que en un giratiempos, si yo permitiera que él viviera de nuevo cambiarías el destino de muchos, incluso el tuyo y el de él, y finalmente tanto el tiempo como la muerte, obtendrían un mismo número de vivos y muertos tras la guerra. Solo así que equilibra el mundo, ¿sabes? Cuando un alma muere..._

_-Otra nace._

_El ser rió._

_-Estarías poniendo tu alma al borde del vacío. Quizá esta vez él no venga a salvarte._

_-No importa,-exclamó con fuerza- no importa._

_El hombre suspiró._

_-Deberías estar feliz de estar vivo. Deberías agradecer tu suerte._

_-¡Pero no lo soy! ¡No quiero vivir sin él!_

_-Entonces, pequeño niño que fuiste tan valiente de enfrentarme, sabiendo que podía tomar tu tiempo y romperlo hasta transformarlo en nada- exclamó poniendo la mano en el pecho de Draco, quien jadeó asustado- permíteme reiniciarlo. _

_Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en Malfoy Manor, con diez años, jugando en junto a la fuente. _

_Y un hombre con capa negra y ojos verdes lo veía._

_._

-Harry-lo llamó Draco cuando ambos se quedaron quietos, a la vista de los otros dos miembros del trío dorado. Sabía que el gryffindor estaba tratando de calmarse, así que espero unos momentos. Era difícil al principio, saber en cual mundo estaba, pero con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto más fácil. Pero Harry, Potter, no había tenido años de práctica para diferenciar que era real ahora y que no. Cuando el otro no hizo ningún movimiento empezó a ponerse nervioso y Harry pareció notarlo, porque respiró profundo y rozó su cuello con sus labios. Draco tembló. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-exclamó casi tartamudeando el otro, y pudo sentir la sonrisa del otro sobre su piel, antes de que suspirara y se alejara, e hiciera otro sonido malhumorado.

Para ser sinceros, Harry gryffindor solía gruñir levemente cuando estaba enojado, pero Harry slytherin, por otro lado era tan o más malhumorado que el rubio que se había inspirado en él para su nuevo papel, por eso cuando el moreno miró de esa manera a su mejor amiga, el slytherin no pudo evitar temblar, porque el moreno estaba completamente dominado por su vida anterior, y olvidaba que para ella, la otra vida jamás había existido.

-¿Compañero, qué está pasando?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Harry...- llamó ella congelada al verlos en esa posición-pero qué...

El gryffindor no retiró su mirada de ella, en cambio, la enfrentó.

-Granger-siseó él-¿es que no entiendes que deseo estar a solas con él?

-Harry-exclamó ella determinada al oírlo llamarla de esa forma-no sé que está pasando, pero no estás bien. Deberíamos ir con la enfermera, ella...

-¿Es que siempre tienes que opinar sobre todo?-Draco frunció el ceño al oírlo hablar de ese modo. Potter jamás hablaría de esa manera a su amiga, y cuando había muerto, Harry ya no era tan frío hacia ella.-¿Por qué?-continuó Harry casi susurrando y mirándola por fin- ¿por qué no me dejaste verlo aquel día?

-¿Harry, de qué hablas?-preguntó Hermione, y Draco mismo lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué día?-preguntaron él y la comadreja casi al mismo tiempo, y Harry soltó su agarre y lo miró, separándose.

-Draco, ¿qué tanto recuerdas del día en que te llevaron a Malfoy Manor?-preguntó y el rubio lo miró confundido. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas, que al parecer no podía recordarlo.

-Yo no...no lo recuerdo ¿Por qué? -se preguntó. Había pasado a esta vida con cada memoria, o eso suponía. Recordaba cómo había conocido a Harry, y su vida pasada, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no podía recordar mucho de el último día que pasó con Harry. Solo recordaba el final. Al parecer el otro recordaba más.

-Te diré que pasó-exclamó él.- Ella no quería que nos encontráramos, así que puso una poción para dormir en tu bebida cuando estaban en Hogsmade, y luego te convenció de volver al castillo, cuando sabía que ambos nos veríamos en la casa de los gritos, entonces ellos llegaron y te atraparon. Los atraparon. Estabas tan somnoliento que apenas pudiste comprender que pasaba a tu alrededor.

_¡No puedes solo irte, tenemos que pelear!_

Jadeando, Draco miró a Hermione, quien fue su amiga alguna vez.

-Yo, ¿por qué no lo recuerdo?

Harry lo tomó con fuerza de los brazos.

-No lo recuerdas porque seguramente te lo borró. Borrar cosas es su especialidad. Íbamos a vernos para huir juntos, íbamos a alejarnos de la guerra. Te esperé por horas y no llegaste. Jamás llegaste-empezó a llorar enojado- Creí que te habías arrepentido. Creí que no querías dejar todo atrás, ¡pero no llegaste porque estabas con él!

-¿Qué?-exclamó con voz rota. Y luego rió incrédulo. Separándose. -No- rió nuevamente -No, ella no habría hecho eso.

_¡No puedes dejarlo todo por él!_

Hermione no entendía. Solo miraba la escena confundida.

-¡Lo hizo!

-Era mi mejor amiga. Ella no-su voz se rompió-No-casi gritó. Por eso el tiempo lo había mirado de esa forma, porque él lo sabía todo. Por eso le preguntó por sus amigos... Confuso, se echó a correr.

-¡Draco!-exclamó Harry empezando a seguirlo.

-Harry- gritó la castaña, empezando a seguirlo, pero él se detuvo y la miró. Al principio no había recordado muchas cosas, pero conforme pasaba más tiempo con Draco todo regresaba.

-Por favor, aléjate de los dos- exclamó quitando el mapa de su mano, - solo, aléjate.

-¿Harry?

-De verdad lo siento, Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Ser un Slytherin**

**.**

**.**

Harry no pudo encontrarlo.

Sea donde fuera que hubiera ido lo había planeado de manera que Harry no pudiese encontrarlo, lo que significaba que conocía tan bien al Harry de la vida pasada como al nuevo para poder planear un lugar en el que ninguno de los dos pudiera encontrarlo. Cansado y agotado mentalmente se recostó en una pared. Eso le dio tiempo de pensar, y sin poder evitarlo se sostuvo la frente con la mano y apretó los dientes.

¿Por qué lo estaba persiguiendo?

Todo era tan confuso. En un momento él había sido el Harry de hace una vida, que amaba a Malfoy más que nada, y ahora qué estaba lejos su mente le decía que no tenía razón por la cual perseguirlo. Él ya no podía estar haciendo algo para Voldemort ¿cierto?

-Mierda-gruñó golpeando la pared cuando su parte slytherin y gryffindor empezaron a gritarse entre ellas, y luego se lamentó por ello.

-¡Harry!¡Harry! - lo llamó Hermione alcanzándolo y mientras un lado estaba contento de que ella no lo hubiera obedecido y se mantuviera lejos, otra parte estaba enojado porque fue ella, precisamente ella, a quién le debía tanto. Se preguntó cómo Malfoy había lideado con ello, cómo podía quererla y detestarla tanto.

Probablemente no lo había hecho, por eso era tan cambiante respecto a ella y a veces la ofendía, y a veces pasaba de ella.

Esto, esto es con lo que él ha vivido día tras día.

Él probablemente ha llorado esto día tras día.

La miró con la respiración calmada y no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos relucieron peligrosos. Era solo una respuesta automática, supuso. Odiar a quien dañaba a Draco. Aunque había revivido y se había alejado de él, ese instinto no desaparecía del todo. Y en realidad, quién le había hecho más daño en esta vida había sido Harry, después de ese imbécil de Voldemort.

Si hasta se había convertido en un acosador, y casi lograba asesinarlo, por Minerva.

Él había acosado a Draco pensando que era odio y desagrado, porque pensaba que estaba haciendo cosas malas, y las había hecho, pero realmente, realmente era su alma siendo atraída por la del otro ¿No era cierto?

-¡Harry! ¿Qué pasa? No entiendo.

Él tampoco entendía.

La miró y miró a Ron, quién no había dicho nada hasta entonces, probablemente pensando que más tarde, sólo más tarde, Harry le explicaría lo que pasaba, sin que Hermione estuviera cerca. Ron, quien lo detestaba por ser un slytherin (en serio tenía que hacer algo con ese complejo que tenía sobre ellos para tenerlo por dos vidas) había dicho en alguna ocasión que le partiría la cara a Harry si hacía llorar a Draco, y ahora que lo había hecho solo estaba ahí, intentando comprender a Harry, intentando relacionar todos los puntos y todas las palabras dichas por todos.

-Harry ¿Es Mione, recuerdas?- preguntó pacientemente, como si hubiera llegado a la conclusión que Draco había hecho algo para que él la odiara contra su voluntad y necesitara su ayuda para volver a estar cuerdo. Quizá la necesitaba. Quizá Ron podía ser su ancla. Quien le recordara que este Ron era su amigo, por lo que era El niño que vivió y derrotó a Voldemort. Lo que significaba que había salido de vivir con los Dursley en esta ocasión, y lo más importante: había sobrevivido a la guerra.

-La recuerdo-exclamó con voz seca. Sabía que era su amiga, que había estado con él día y noche en su pelea con Voldemort. Que le había creído cuando todo mundo pensó que puso su nombre en la copa, cuando dijo que no era el heredero de slytherin. Lo sabía, pero también sabía que había sido ella quien había evitado que ambos se fugaran.

¿Y por qué?

Porque como Harry, slytherin, había decidido que no quería sacrificarse para salvar a un montón de personas que no conocía, y no quería que la única persona que SI le importaba se involucrara (Harry sabía que Draco iba a morir si se involucraba); había decidido que ella, la representación de que los sangre sucias podían ser brillantes, valiosos, blah blah blah apoyaría la lucha contra Lord Voldemort, y no había mejor representante que Draco, el hijo de la mano derecha del Lord, quien había decidido separarse de su familia para hacer lo correcto (aunque lo cierto era que había sido echado).

Draco, el valiente y carismático sangre pura, tan similar a Sirius en su juventud, aceptó hacerlo, aunque Harry sabía que lo había hecho más por el temor de que sus amigos fueran solos y acabaran muertos, sin que él hubiera ayudado. Y se quedara solo. Harry había guardado silencio cuando Draco le había contado cómo intentarían derrotar a Voldemort, a pesar de que estaba tan preocupado que quería ROGAR porque no le hiciera caso a la leona. Ella incluso había influenciado a Draco a hacer ese tonto grupo de defensa.

Rió por lo bajo

Ese tonto grupo que evitó bastantes citas.

¿Cómo se llamaba?

¿El Ejército de Merlín?

¿De Morgana?

Se congeló.

-De Dumbledore-susurró dándose cuenta de todo. Eso era, eso era lo único que había hecho Draco, cambió sus lugares en las Casas. Los puntos claves de la historia se repitieron, los personajes estuvieron donde debían estar -uno en gryffindor, uno en slytherin, solo el protagonista cambió, y en lugar de amor hubo odio. No solo por parte de ellos. Hermione no lo quería, así que en lugar de apoyarlo, intentó, si no destruirlo, desvalorarlo. Draco lo sabía, por eso alentó el odio de Hermione hacia él, para que se identificara más con Harry, y Harry ganara. Porque Harry era el único con posibilidad de vencerlo desde el principio. Por esa profecía. Una profecía que en su vida pasada no había logrado conocer, pero al parecer Draco si, en algún momento.

-Aléjate de mí, Hermione.

-¿Pero por qué?-intentó llamarlo y sujetar su brazo, -¿qué hice?-preguntó, pero él solo agitó su brazo con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que terminó tirándola.

Ron corrió a levantarla.

-¿Harry?-preguntó y Harry retrocedió espantado de su propio comportamiento y corrió lejos. Terminó en el campo de quidditch.

Draco estaba ahí. Gritándole a la nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que devolverle la memoria justo ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Este año era el último. Iba a irme lejos, iba renunciar a él. ¡Él no debía saber nada!

Estaba enojado y Harry descubrió, no sin dolor, que este era un comportamiento que sin duda había tomado en esta vida. Mientras Harry se había vuelto más alegre, más libre, Draco se había amargado, sentido encarcelado.

El corazón de Harry dolió, empezó a avanzar hacia él cuando un viento tras él se esparció y volteando encontró al mismo hombre que le había dado la bufanda. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó - ¿Qué le has hecho al Guardián de los deseos del Tiempo - Draco? Te entregué la bufanda, Te devolví tus recuerdos. Deberías hacerlo feliz. ¿Por qué está llorando?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué has hecho?-gruñó.

Harry parpadeó.

-¿De donde...?

Y entonces el otro lo entendió y abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Tú..., tú realmente estás tan anclado a esta vida, que no puedes renunciar a ella? ¿Ni por Draco?

-¿Cómo?

-Oh, por Deux. Es eso. Tus dos versiones de ti están luchando. Una no quiere querer a Draco. Si yo… pensé... Las dos partes de Draco te aman así que pensé que inconscientemente… -Alzó la mano y una luz brotó en la punta de sus dedos.-Lo borraré-exclamó-dormiré esa parte de nuevo.

-¡No!-gritó

El grito atrajo la atención de Draco, quién volteó a donde estaban y lo miró. Primero a Harry, pero luego su mirada gris se detuvo en el chico a su lado

-¿Alexis?

El hombre se volteó y miró al rubio.

-Hola, Draco-susurró culpable.

-Qué estás... Hola. ¿Es porque grité? No creí que estuvieras escuchando.

-Bueno, sí. Te oí.

Él miró la magia en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces?-exclamó sobresaltado.

-Voy a dormirlo, Draco. Esto no funcionó como pensé, yo solo quería que fueras feliz, ¿sabes? Pensé, vamos a darle un final feliz a él también, con el amor de sus vidas, con su familia unida... con los amigos de ambas vidas cerca. No quería lastimarte. Lo siento. El primer día él parecía tan feliz, parecía que iba a ir corriendo a besarte, y luego Deux me llamó y me castigó por ser tan impulsivo y no pude ver que más pasó y entonces tú estás llorando y gritándome... y yo... yo...-exclamó con ojos de cachorrito triste. Harry volteó para ver la expresión de Draco. Él parecía en shock.

-Draco-susurró, al mismo tiempo que el otro se quejó.

-Pero él no quiere...

Eso hizo a los ojos grises parpadear y mirarlo.

-¿Tú no quieres?

-Yo puedo dormir esa parte en ambos. Puedo, sí tu quieres Draco... Era parte de tu precio, pero has saldado tu deuda así que si tu quieres puedo hacerte olvidar.

Esta vez, fue Harry quien se sobresaltó.

-Si-susurró Draco.

-¡No!-gritó Harry.

-Harry-lo miró tristemente Draco.-Tú no me quieres, me quisiste, pero yo no entro en tu vida. No ahora.

Harry sintió el dolor de cabeza dentro de él nuevamente.

-Yo quiero un descanso de esto-terminó el otro.

-¿Quieres olvidarme?-casi lloró al hablar.

-Quiero ser feliz, quiero que seas feliz. Nosotros no debimos estar juntos.

-No dejaré que lo borres-gruñó.- Tardaste años, ¿porqué yo debo tardar solo días en aceptarlo?

Draco retrocedió.

-Quiero amarte, mereces que te ame. Solo dame tiempo.

-¿Tiempo?-rió Draco irónico. Alexis lo miró preocupado.- ¿Cuánto exactamente?

Harry apretó los labios.

-Hasta el final de octavo año. Entonces, entonces...-miró a Alexis por inspiración.-Entonces nos fugaremos como lo planeamos-y se alejó corriendo. Sus orejas estaban rojas y se veía apenado.

Alexis miró a Draco confundido.

-Ese era...

Draco lo miró de reojo.

-Ese era Harry. Sin dudas. Siendo penoso.

-Harry... ¿como Harry slytherin, o gryffindor?

-Slytherin.

-¿Entonces? Te borro o...

Draco suspiró.

-No, déjalo. ¿Entonces, cómo estás?

Alexis sonrió.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Ser un Slytherin**

.

.

Cuando Harry volvió a su sala común, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creyó que saldría. Sabía que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, y una parte de él se sentía muy avergonzado, pero otra estaba radiante.

¡Draco aún lo amaba!

¡Draco estaba vivo!

Las lágrimas en sus mejillas, el beso, sus palabras... todo era tan vívido y lo hacía sentir como si apenas ayer se escondieran por los pasillos solo para besarse. Como si los recuerdos de esta vida empezaran a importar menos y perdieran sentido. Estaba nervioso y tiritando como aquella vez que el rubio se le había confesado; solo que esta vez, Harry no tenía miedo. Voldemort no estaba para matar a nadie. Merlín, él había esperado esto por tanto tiempo.

-Harry...

La voz de Ron en la Sala Común lo devolvió a la realidad y alzó la mirada para ver a Ginny, Neville, Hermione y Ron. Oh, Una intervención, pensó molesto. Al menos eso era algo en lo que el slytherin y el gryffindor dentro de él estaban de acuerdo; las intervenciones eran molestas, y no servirían de nada porque a)la versión gryffindor terminaría actuando por impulso y b) a la versión slytherin no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ellos pensaran.

Oh, y ahora entendía porque el sombrero seleccionador lo quiso mandar a Slytherin. Se preguntó, interiormente como había sido la selección para Draco. Volviendo a las personas frente a él, suspiró e iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando la Sala se abrió y Luna entró dando brinquitos a través de ella.

-Lamento llegar tarde a regañarte, Harry,-exclamó y enseguida se escuchó la queja de Hermione de que no era un regaño, antes de que Neville preguntara si no lo era- me topé con un viejo amigo. Él fingió no verme, como siempre, por cierto. Pero yo sé que él me quiere-continuó la explicación no pedida- de lo contrario no me hubiera estado cuidando todo este tiempo.

_Draco._

¿Luna sabía?, se preguntó

Y entonces ella lo miró y por un minuto pareció confundida acerca de quién era la persona frente a ella. Lo rodeó varias veces, examinandolo y entonces pareció jadear y exclamar contenta.

-¡Harry! ¡Eres tú! Bueno, no tú por completo, tampoco solo él, pero tú.

No tenía sentido, era cierto, pero la respiración de Harry se detuvo cuando vio a Luna pararse frente a él y sacar un dije. Una luna, que no tenía ni idea de porqué tenía en esta vida, pero en la anterior Draco la había encontrado en Hogsmade cuando había estado buscando un regalo para ella, por su cumpleaños. Harry aún recordaba la mirada brillante y la sonrisa del otro al mostrarla ante él, y su propio comentario acerca de lo cliché que era regalarle algo con su nombre.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Él lo veía mucho por el cristal de la tienda en nuestra última visita a Hogsmade y entonces, cuando se fue, un chico de cabello negro se acercó y dijo que debería comprarlo. Cuando lo tomé, lo supe. Lo vi.

-¿Y no enloqueciste?-susurró.

Ella rió.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella y yo somos la misma persona. Teníamos los mismos sentimientos desde el principio.

Los mismos sentimientos…

-Pero aunque no los tuvieras, estoy segura que no te reclamaría nada. No era el fin de esto. Tú sabes como es. Probablemente…

-Solo se iba a ir.

Apenas terminó la frase, Harry sintió un sentimiento pesado en su corazón. Sin pensarlo mucho, eliminó la distancia entre ellos y la abrazó con fuerza temblando. Oh, Merlín, suspiró pensando en como Draco lidiaba con esos dolorosos recuerdos. Luna había estado de su lado. Ella había sido quien lo ayudó a llegar hasta a él cuando nadie lo encontraba, y quien lo había abrazado cuando se derrumbó frente a todos al saber dónde estaba. Quién había dicho que no era egoísta querer vivir y no luchar. Luna había dicho que debía tomar a Draco y llevárselo si querían un futuro juntos.

Había tenido razón todo el tiempo, pero Harry no la había escuchado hasta que fue demasiado tarde y solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando ese hombre intentaba matar a la persona que más amaba.

Luna, Luna era la única amistad que había mantenido en ambas vidas. Era puerto seguro. La amaba en ambas. Estaba seguro que Draco también o no la hubiera mantenido a salvo en Malfoy Manor.

-¿Harry?-Preguntó ella con una risita-¿pasa algo?

Él negó fuertemente sin soltarla.

-Hey,-murmuró ella-está bien.

-¿Puedes… puedes contarme qué pasó después de que...?

_Morí_, era el final de la pregunta, pero su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar.

Separándose, Luna lo miró y le sonrió, asintiendo.

-Harry-susurró Hermione ante él y Harry suspiró antes de mirarla avergonzado.

-Hey, Mione. Sobre lo de hace rato, yo...

Ella empezó a llorar y lo abrazó.

-Oh, Harry no lo entiendo, ¿por qué...

-Harry-mencionó Ginny, interrumpiendo a la leona - Ron nos ha contado lo que pasó ¿Has ido con Madam Pomfrey? ¿Te encuentras ya bien? ¿De qué hablan tú y Luna?

-¿Para qué iría a la enfermería?-preguntó él, alejándose de la rubia.

-Bueno, estabas besando a Malfoy.

_Sí, ¿y?_ fue su primer pensamiento y luego recordó que en esta vida no había razón para hacerlo. Este era el momento en que Harry gryffindor tomaba el control. Entrecerró los ojos antes de asentir.

-Lo hice. Bese a Malfoy-aclaró, tratando de entender ese sentimiento incómodo en él al decírselo a Ginny.

Ella enrojeció.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella- se supone que estamos saliendo.

No, no lo estaban. Ambos asumían que volverían a salir, pero ninguno habló acerca cuándo. Harry la miró y cuando ella caminó hacia él, no pudo evitar dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Terminamos.

-Pero se supone que volveríamos cuando la guerra termine.

-No-exclamó con más dureza de la que quiso.-Lo lamento, no podemos volver. Yo no puedo volver contigo.

Ella rió incrédula.

-¿Porque estás saliendo con él?-preguntó.

-No, no estamos saliendo. Estamos en proceso, creo.

-En proceso-repitió ella.-¿Cuándo fue que esto empezó?

_Hace más de diez años_, pensó y luego la miró y sus memorias se sincronizaron con las del Harry slytherin. Ginny Weasley había estado enamorada de él en ambos mundos, cuando era pequeña, pero con Draco y él saliendo, ella había terminado saliendo con Neville un tiempo, antes de terminar saliendo con Dean.

-Bastante.

-¿Bastante?

-Si. Si me disculpan necesito hablar con Luna. A solas.

-Pero-empezó Ron, acostumbrado a ser con quién Harry hablaba. Harry dudó unos segundos, pero luego negó y tomó la mano de la chica ravenclaw, llevándola, sin pensarlo mucho, junto al Lago Negro.

Harry, antes de seguir adelante, debía saber qué había pasado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Ser un Slytherin**

.

.

-Después de que él te mató, -empezó la rubia-Draco se deprimió bastante. Especialmente cuando no pudimos rescatar tu cuerpo en nuestra huida. Aún recuerdo sus gritos de dolor, la manera en que gritaba tu nombre, intentando detener el sangrado de un cuerpo donde ya no había alma. Tuvimos que arrastrarlo lejos para que te dejara ir, pero a él no le importaba si lo mataban también, eramos nosotros quienes lo queríamos vivos. Neville... Neville lo tomó fuerte y lo arrastró lejos sin importar cuanto Draco intentaba resistirse. Y _él_ estaba ahí, mirando divertido la escena, exclamando que había ganado y nada podría detenerlo. Entonces vino la Orden del Fénix y atacó la Mansión. La Orden del Fénix, que se negó a rescatar a Draco estaba ahí por ti-rió ella.-Y Hermione, oh Hermione, ella estaba en shock. Solo nos seguía automáticamente. Estaba segura que moriríamos también-susurró ella abrazando sus piernas- pero entonces, Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy aparecieron frente a nosotros y Draco, él les gritó que era todo su culpa. Si ellos no lo hubieran revivido... si no le hubieran servido... Draco gritó que todo lo que había querido en el mundo era su amor, que él hubiera dado todo por ello, y ahora ellos le habían quitado a la persona que más amaba. Estaba tan enojado, que sacó su varita y los empezó a atacar, pero entonces... entonces-empezó a sollozar Luna-entonces Narcissa lo abrazó y Draco se destrozó de tal manera Harry, no puedo recordar un llanto más desgarrador que ese. Se abrazó a su madre y lloró tan fuerte, y mientras lo hacía, Lucius sacó un collar y lo tiró al suelo. Luego, miró a su esposa y de un momento a otro, Draco estaba siendo empujado hacia nosotros y todos estabamos en Hogwarts. Fue toda una sorpresa, pero nos habían ayudado; y como castigo, Voldemort los mató en medio de Callejón Diagon, para que todos vieran lo que hacían con los traidores. Fue... espantoso. Los torturó tanto... Luego escuchamos que Nagini...-la rubia se detuvo, pero Harry sabía lo que significaba. Nagini había comido sus restos y los suyos-tragó.-Draco estaba tan destrozado... Dejó de comer, dejó de reír... Miraba a la nada y lloraba sin poder evitarlo. Era muy triste en realidad... Y la guerra, la guerra no terminó ahí Harry. Él empezó a cazarnos. A usarnos de ejemplo... Lavander fue... Bellatrix la colgó en las afueras del Ministerio., y ellos reían mirándola perder las fuerzas y el aire. Dean cayó en medio de explosiones. Su cabeza quedó destruida por completo. Neville fue maldecido con un hechizo de desangrado interno en medio de una pelea. Seamus lo sostuvo en sus brazos, mientras intentaba parar el flujo de la sangre. Empezamos a caer, uno por uno. Y Draco, Draco se rindió. No importó lo mucho que Hermione intentó convencerlo de pelear, él era como un muñeco sin alma, susurrando que todo estaba mal y no entendía por qué. Discutieron y en medio de un arranque de culpa, Hermione confesó haberlo drogado para que no huyeran juntos. Se disculpó varias veces, exclamó lo muy enamorada que estaba de él y los celos que sentía hacia ti, pero era como si Draco ya no pudiera oír más. Abofeteó a Hermione y la acusó de ser culpable de tu muerte. La odió tanto, tanto, que tomó sus cosas e intentó abandonar el cuartel. Hermione estaba desesperada, intentó disculparse, redimirse, pero Draco era... Sus ojos, Harry, solo manifestaban lo mucho que quería matarla. Matarlo a él... Jamás olvidaré esa mirada. Era como si dentro de él no hubiera más esperanza o amabilidad. Ni siquiera sus recuerdos juntos la suavizaban. Tuvimos que borrarle la memoria acerca de lo que hizo Hermione, para que se mantuviera seguro y esa mirada desapareciera. Se sumergió entre los libros buscando algo que te reviviera, se infiltró en el Ministerio para encontrar algo, lo que fuera que le permitiera verte de nuevo. Se obsesionó de tal manera que no parecía él. Un día, incluso fue a Malfoy Manor. Nunca dijo que encontró pero cuando lo hizo, regresó sabiendo que tú eras el único que lo hubiera podido vencer y se aferró a revivirte, a retroceder el tiempo. La guerra estaba ahí afuera, pero él se la pasaba entre libros o en medio de misiones suicidas. Estoy segura que más que revivirte, deseaba morir para estar junto a ti.-Susurró Luna, mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por las mejillas de ambos- No puedo decirte más allá de eso. Me encontraba en medio de una misión de infiltración junto al profesor Lupin cuando en medio del bosque oí unos pasos y lo siguiente que supe fue que mi garganta había sido cortada y estaba desangrándome. Mi último deseo fue volverlos a ver, felices. Juntos. Volver a esos días donde los tres descansábamos bajo los árboles. A los días en que Draco sonreía felizmente y tu leías todo el tiempo, mirándolo de esa manera tan preciosa y cálida. Deseé que estuvieras ahí y lo estuviste. Sonreíste dándome la bienvenida a mi alma, a la muerte. Pedí perdón a Draco por dejarlo solo, y cuando lo supe, yo estaba ahí, mirando un collar. El mismo collar que Draco me regaló en mi cumpleaños una vez. Y cuando me miró luego de eso, toda esa desesperación no estaba. No era él. No era ese Draco que era mi amigo, pero lo era. Avanzaba nuevamente, sonreía poco a poco, como lo hizo alguna vez. Fue como si hubiera aprendido a respirar... Fue un poco sorprendente verlo así desde el principio, fue un poco confuso tener dos historias en la cabeza, pero no pude evitar sonreír ¿sabes? Porque lo logró. Estás aquí. Vivo-exclamó sosteniendo las mejillas húmedas del otro. -Y ahora, ambos podrán ser felices, porque incluso si no terminan juntos esta vez, si no se aman o son amigos, podrán decir adiós al otro y ser libres. Tendrán un final sano.

-Él cree que nuestra oportunidad ha pasado... y yo, yo no estoy seguro de si es o no cierto. Estoy confundido y diferencia de ti, mis dos personalidades no están llegando a un acuerdo. Una parte de mi no confía en él, pero otra parte lo ama y sabe, lo mucho que le hirió amarme.

-Bueno, eso depende de ti. Draco ha pasado una vida sin ti. Estoy segura de que te ama, pero si lo dejas esta vez, estará bien. Para ti, para tu parte gryffindor, Draco no es necesario en su vida, es más, si no está es mejor. Para tu parte slytherin solo ha pasado un tiempo desde que no se vieron, y lo ama, así que no quiere terminar esa relación; pero Draco es diferente. Su gryffindor ya ha hecho un luto demasiado largo por ese amor y si ese amor no lo necesita, lo dejará ir para que sea feliz. Su slytherin tiene el amor de sus padres, y es duro y frío por naturaleza. Sabe sobrevivir. Si tú no lo quieres no buscará un amor cálido y apasionado que reemplace el amor que sintió por ti. Buscará tranquilidad, probablemente con una chica sangre pura, como seguramente desean sus padres. Para tener un bebé Malfoy y todo eso. Y estará bien, y sonreirá como antes, porque con el tiempo, nuevos recuerdos reemplazarán otros y el dolor se aligerará.

Harry abrazó sus piernas, sintiendo dolor al pensar en el otro con alguien más.

-No sé que hacer.

-Bueno, yo sé que hacer-exclamó Luna suavemente- voy a ser de nuevo su amiga. Y si quieres el consejo de una vieja amiga te diria que también deberías serlo. Es mucho más fácil que tu gryffindor ame a Draco a que tu slytherin lo odie. Después de todo, lo que hizo Draco fue muy valiente y salvó muchas vidas; y en el corazón de cada slytherin hay un sentir puro y profundo.

Y con esas últimas palabras, Luna se fue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Ser un Slytherin**

.

.

Ser un slytherin era duro.

Todo slytherin tenía éxito, de alguna manera, en el Mundo Mágico; por lo que se tenía una gran expectativa de ellos. Si bien en la escuela eran de las personas más odiadas, especialmente por los gryffindors, fuera de ella tenerlos de su parte era afortunado, porque estar en el lado contrario ciertamente era peligroso. La guerra había ejercido aún más presión para los slytherins, especialmente los que habían participado en la guerra; pero de todas maneras, ninguno se rindió. Slytherin era selectivo, estaba hecho de material duro. Si creían que una guerra se interpondría en su camino, bueno, eran realmente incrédulos, no pudo evitar pensar el rubio mientras estudiaba la situación económica de algunos activos.

Pansy, a su lado, estaba escribiendo rápidamente.

Su padre había muerto en la guerra, así que oficialmente, Pansy era la líder de su casa. Sin su padre, y su madre únicamente unida a su Mansión familiar por el apellido, era el deber de Pansy controlar su legado. Theodore estaba igual, pues con su padre en Azkabán y besado por un dementor no había mucho que pudiera hacer por su situación familiar. El padre de Draco tenía arresto domiciliario y su madre y la madre de Zabini habían salido intactas, por lo que Blaise y él estaban intentando ayudarlos y ponerlos al día. Era aburrido, tedioso, pero era un buen entrenamiento para cuando lideraran su propia casa. Draco, por ejemplo, había descubierto que no estaba listo para ello y no lo estaría en un buen tiempo.

-Esto es una completa locura-se quejó Blaise, lanzando algunos papeles al suelo y Pansy frunció el ceño al verlo y detuvo su escritura.

-Esos son mis papeles, además no has avanzado mucho. Se supone que me estás ayudando, debí pedir a Draco-se quejó y el aludido rió levemente, negando con la cabeza.

-Esos son sus papeles-afirmó el slytherin- y esos activos serán tuyos cuando te cases con ella por lo que sería bueno que no solo los vieras, sino que los comprendieras. Si la amas tanto...

Ambos enrojecieron.

-Nosotros no...

-Oh, por favor. El otro día los encontré besándose bajo las gradas-susurró Theodore- y Draco tiene razón, Blaise. Eres demasiado vago en el trabajo, cuando Pansy se embarace tendrás que lidiar con los negocios de ambos. Pon atención.

-¿Embarazo?-se atragantó Blaise.

-¿Es que acaso no es el deber de cada heredero continuar la línea familiar?-preguntó.-¿Tal vez ni siquiera estás siendo serio con el compromiso?

-Si, pero... pero... ella ya es terrible así. Con un embarazo va empeorar...

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué?-gruñó Pansy y Blaise se encogió sobre sí mismo.

-¡Draco!-sollozó el italiano y este no pudo evitar reír.

-Creo que necesitamos un descanso, hemos trabajado por varias semanas para terminar a tiempo. ¿Que tal esto? Blaise y yo iremos a las cocinas por algo de comer y luego terminaremos el papeleo.

-¡Si!

-Bien-respondió inexpresivamente Theodore- está empezando a darme hambre.

-Bien, huye entonces-bufó Pansy.- Mientras vuelven deberíamos trabajar en los negocios que los Parkinson comparten con los Nott-exclamó ella sacando un nuevo monto de papeles y Theodore asintió seriamente, buscando el equivalente entre los suyos.

A medida que caminaban por las cocinas, Blaise no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado.

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí. Estaba enloqueciendo.

-Ciertamente era estresante. Al menos nosotros aún podemos dejar que nuestros padres se encarguen de ellos.

Blaise asintió tristemente.

-Mamá y yo fuimos a pedir la mano de Pansy el otro día. Su madre parecía impactada, ella lloró de alegría. Exclamó lo muy feliz que estaba por ambos y abrazó a Pansy por tanto tiempo... Lloró-repitió el otro incrédulo-no iba a retractarme después de eso.

-¿Están seguros que quieren casarse?-preguntó Draco preocupado- Nunca los imagine, no sé. Juntos.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad? Los Parkinson no tendrán fuerza con Penélope Parkinson al mando, Pansy es la única esperanza para esa casa. La madre de Pansy es muy suave y cariñosa. La imagino como un suave bombón de vainilla. Uno asa los bombones de vainilla, Draco. En todo caso los devoran a mordidas-exageró.

-Es realmente dulce, ¿cierto? No sé como dio a luz a alguien como Pansy.

-Es mandona, gritona, altiva e impaciente, todo lo contrario a su madre, es cierto-rió entre dientes Blaise-pero es una grandiosa amiga y será una grandiosa esposa.

-Estoy seguro que si. Pero, ¿realmente están bien con esto?

-Mamá me preguntó lo mismo.

-¿Lo hizo?-exclamó Draco mirándolo de reojo.

-Si, ella dijo-exclamó teatralmente, era un rasgo de Blaise en esta vida, su alta autoestima era más carismática que odiosa- ¿Blaise-empezó con una voz severa, o la imitación de una voz serena, mientras ponía las manos en la cadera- como es que tú y Pansy decidieron casarse, si ambos coqueteaban con Draco la última vez que los vi? ¿Como es que ninguno le pidió un matrimonio a Draco?

El slytherin se atragantó.

-Tranquilo-rió Blaise dándole palmaditas en la espalda- y yo respondí "Bueno, madre, si necesitas saberlo Draco es gay, por lo que Pansy está fuera de los prospectos matrimoniales y me ha rechazado tantas veces que simplemente ahora coquetear es un juego para mí. No obstante la última vez que lo hice, Draco se puso tan nervioso de que _alguien_ nos viera que terminó lanzándome un jugo de calabaza en la cabeza para no dar malas ideas. Fue entonces que supe que no podía estar con alguien que arruinara así mi imagen".

Draco sonrió levemente.

-Lamento eso.

-Está bien. Nadie puede ganarle a Harry Potter, supongo. Un italiano guapo y apuesto, rico, bueno en la cocina, encantador, confiable, amistoso y seductor parece no ser lo suficiente para robarle a Draco.

Draco se sonrojó.

-¿Entonces, vas a confesarte o qué?- preguntó Blaise-Creo que sería un buen momento. Parece que terminó con la Weasley.

Malfoy se detuvo y lo miró impactado.

-¿Lo hizo?

-Si.

-Ya veo-exclamó caminando, tratando de ignorar las esperanzas creciendo en él. Potter no había intentado buscarlo durante esas dos semanas, así que, para ser sinceros, Draco estaba seguro que había decidido apartarse. Luna Lovegood, por otro lado, había empezado a acercarse a Draco, con pequeños regalos que lo hacían sonreír y, a pesar que no era exactamente bueno para su imagen dentro de su casa, Draco estaba decidido a volver a pasar tiempo con ella y volver a obtener su amistad.

-¿Entonces...?

-Entonces no voy a hacer nada. Todo mundo se enamora de Potter, ¿y qué? Tu mismo estuviste mirándolo todo el tiempo en tercer año.

-¿Si? Creí que no lo notaste-rió.- Aunque en ese tiempo ustedes no dejaban de pelear. Él nunca me miró, siempre estaba Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy...-se burló- me sentía una tercera rueda. Eso mató mi amor por él. Es decir, mírame. No importa cuando guapo seas, yo estoy más bueno.

Draco suspiró.

-Por supuesto, ¿Así que... qué más dijo tu madre?

-Bueno, ella pudo ver el lado bueno a mi matrimonio con los Parkinson. Para empezar la alianza de los Parkinson con el Señor Oscuro se redujo a su padre, por lo que Pansy es más conveniente matrimonialmente que Theo y tú. Además, Pansy ama el dinero y las joyas, se llevará muy bien con mamá. Mamá dijo que también es bueno, porque Pansy jalará mis orejas cuando sea necesario, ya tu eres muy suave conmigo y Theo me ignora bastante. Además, no muchos quieren casarse conmigo por si mueren rápido y toda la cosa. Que exagerados. Yo soy adorable, incluso si son pocos años deberían sentirse afortunados.

-Precisamente por comentarios como esos a la gente le da miedo emparejarse contigo.

-Como sea, los Parkinson tendrán más fuerza social con los Zabini a su lado. Si bien mamá tiene mala fama, inspira el miedo suficiente para que no se metan con su nueva nuera y su madre. Por otro lado, los Parkinson le darán entrada a los Zabini en los negocios de Inglaterra. El matrimonio beneficiará a ambos.

-Parece que lo tienen bien pensado.

Draco miró pensativo al techo. Estaban cerca de las cocinas.

-Aún no sé que haré con mi vida-suspiró él. -Ustedes parecen tenerlo todo resuelto.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de los slytherins. Tenemos determinación, astucia, aspiraciones de grandeza y hambre de poder. Usamos cualquier medio para lograr nuestros fines, y para Pansy y para mí, el matrimonio es uno. Somos ese tipo de slytherin que ataca despiadadamente con velocidad. Tú y Theo en cambio son ese tipo de slytherin que tienden a dudar antes de actuar, con el fin de sopesar todos los posibles resultados antes de decidir exactamente lo que se debe hacer y, una vez que lo averiguan, lo consiguen, dándole igual los medios para lograrlo.

-Es cierto-susurró Draco.

-Bueno, yo creo que son el tipo de slytherin más peligrosos, los que atacan donde más te duele y te derivan en pocos golpes. Creo que simplemente no estás inspirado, y lo entiendo, usaste mucho tu cerebro para armar esa cosa. ¿Estás cansadito, Draco?-Se burló-¿Quieres que tu amigo Blaise Zabini te de un besito para recuperarte?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Blaise rió y empezó a perseguirlo. Intentó abrazarlo una y otra vez, con sonidos de besos y carcajadas en el proceso.

-Ven, Draquito. Ven con Blaise. Deja que te mime-exclamó el italiano y Draco corrió velozmente para evitarlo, riendo alegremente cuando topó contra alguien.

-Oh, lo siento-exclamó Draco, intentando separarse, pero ese alguien lo sujetó para que no cayera.

-Draaaaaaaaaakeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-oyó el canturreo de Blaise, mientras lo alcanzaba.-Solo un besito, anda. Que no se enterará nadie. Nadie llamado Pansy.

El agarre sobre él se tensó y pudo oír un gruñido muy familiar.

-Oh, Potter-exclamó la voz de Blaise despreocupada, y Draco abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó en el proceso.- Potter, ¿soltarías a mi dragón?

Draco gimió avergonzado.

-¿Tú dragón?-repitió Potter con voz seca y Draco pudo sentir como el agarre empezaba a lastimarlo.

-Si, tú sabes, Draco, dragón.

-Vas a morir, Zabini-gruñó avergonzado Draco pero Blaise no respondió. En cambio, su voz sonó fría y retadora.

-Entonces, qué ¿piensas soltarlo o qué?

-Por supuesto-respondió el otro y antes de que Draco lo notara, Potter ya había dado la vuelta, y se había marchado lejos de ellos. Apenas lo soltó, Draco miró como se alejaba y para su sorpresa, era menos doloroso que lo que imaginaba.

Lo estoy perdiendo, pensó, pero no se refería a Harry. Se refería a esa nostalgia y dolor que aparecía cada vez que lo veía.

Se preguntó por qué.

-Jum-escuchó el sonido de Blaise-parece que Potter estaba de muy mal humor. Como sea, muaaa! -Respondió pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, y dando un beso en su cabeza.- Te atrapé.

Divertido, Draco rió.

-Vamos, que tengo hambre y si tardamos mucho, Pansy se enojará.

-Mmmm esa prometida mía no es muy divertida-se quejó Blaise, pero aún así entró a las cocinas, y sonrió a los elfos antes de pedir más y más comida.

Por su parte, Draco solo lo miró y sonrió.

-Eres un gran amigo-exclamó y con una gran sonrisa y ojos azules y brillantes, Blaise exclamó.

-Sé que me amas.

Draco no lo negó.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Ser un Slytherin**

.

.

Cuando Harry llegó de las cocinas a su habitación, lo hizo de mal humor. Ver a Draco riendo y jugando con Zabini... escuchar que lo besaría, había hecho que los celos surgieran y lo controlaran. Había pasado tiempo tratando de decidir qué haría, y durante ese tiempo Malfoy había estado extrañamente ausente. Todo el tiempo con Parkinson, Nott y Zabini en la misma habitación, y durante clase lo ignoraba como al principio del año. Harry no sabía que hacían todos juntos pero lo que sí sabía era que mientras Harry sufría, Draco estaba feliz, ¡feliz con Zabini!

Tonto, estúpido Zabini, exclamó recordando los días en que el italiano coqueteaba con él y era Draco quien se ponía de mal humor por ello. El solo pensamiento lo hizo dejar de enojarse y quedar melancólico, porque a diferencia de él, Draco parecía disfrutarlo. Divertirse. Deleitarse en ello. Draco había logrado que Zabini se pusiera de su parte, de una manera que Harry jamás había logrado. Si estaba en lo correcto, probablemente había logrado lo mismo con Parkinson y Nott.

Ocupando su lugar, pensó caminando a su cama y tirándose sobre ella.

Harry había sido un buen slytherin, pero con su posición como el niño que vivió habían aquellos que se acercaban interesados en el título y los que lo evadían por él. Irritado, Harry había mantenido su distancia. No había participado en los juegos de poder. No había tenido exactamente una pandilla a la que pertenecer. Draco lo había hecho, se había vuelto el Príncipe de Slytherin. Había tenido amigos.

Harry también.

Sería egoísta envidiarlo por ello.

Pero algo, algo dentro de Harry estaba preocupado por lo que había visto. Por el sentimiento de ser reemplazado. Por la soledad que trajo consigo el sonido de su risa a la distancia.

Es absurdo, pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Draco siempre tuvo amigos, Ron y Hermione lo eran. Lo seguían todo el tiempo. Reían y jugaban juntos siempre... Siempre temió ser reemplazado, pero nunca lo fue. Pero ahora, ahora era diferente porque en realidad Harry no era su amigo. Ni siquiera era su pareja. Ahora ser reemplazado era posible, y no quería serlo.

Quizá, quizá el otro estaba haciendo lo que dijo Luna, pensó abrazando su almohada. Superar a Harry, encontrar un amor más alcanzable. Menos problemático. Más tranquilo.

Después de todo, eso era a lo que hubiera estado destinado Draco si en aquella ocasión no hubiera sido desheredado. Hubiera estado comprometido con alguien, y se hubiera casado con ese alguien a petición de sus padres, solo para hacerlos felices. Eso es lo que había pensado cuando se dio cuenta que Draco no había llegado a su fuga y ahora la idea no parecía tan extraña del todo.

No, exclamó regañándose. Él iba a ir. Lo prometió.

Luna dijo...

Luna dijo que había estado destrozado por su muerte. Que había dado todo por volver a verlo vivo.

Y Harry, Harry lo necesitaba. Su amor por él, era un amor slytherin. Puro, egoísta, posesivo, ambicioso. Draco había sido un gryffindor, su amor había sido pasional, honesto, caballeroso... Draco había sido el único que había ganado la confianza de Harry, que había confiado incondicionalmente en él. Sin títulos, sin envidias... Harry, quien no había conocido la amabilidad, quien no había recibido sonrisas ni había tenido sueños o esperanzas de pequeño, se había visto deslumbrado por el pequeño niño rubio que vivía con el corazón en la mano. Él, que no podía expresar lo que sentía, aprendió a hacerlo, imitando al otro. Empezó a querer más y más del chico que lloraba de alegría y sonreía tristemente. Que gritaba cuando tenía rabia, que saltaba de emoción al verlo. Que se sonrojaba cuando sus manos se tocaban, o miraban con timidez al otro cuando quería un beso.

-Tu corazón te domina-le había dicho Harry una vez, golpeando su frente con dos dedos, y Draco había hecho un puchero.

Ahora, ese era el problema de Harry.

Su corazón estaba tan emocional que, cuando Draco chocó contra él, cuando lo tuvo pegado a su pecho y pudo oler su perfume y escuchar su risa... cuando su voz dejó salir una disculpa sincera, como si Harry no fuera ese gryffindor con el que había peleado por siete años, había estado a punto de abrazarlo y ocultar su rostro en su cuello.

_Un poco más, _pensó_, solo un poco más es suficiente. Sigamos juntos un poco más, por favor._

Podía oír su corazón latir aliviado y contento de encontrarse con él. Entonces, Zabini había llegado y el momento se había roto. Y se encontró dudando de sus propios pensamientos y de su corazón. Enojándose con Draco por sonreírle a Zabini, enojándose con el mismo por estar enojado. Alegrándose de la forma en que el otro no había negado su toque y se había sonrojado.

-¿Todo bien, compañero?-preguntó Ron dudoso desde su cama, temeroso de pedir la comida en la canasta del otro. Harry había estado extraño y distante en las últimas semanas con todos, y parecía a punto de enloquecer-¿Ha pasado algo que pueda saber?

-No-respondió cortante el héroe, como últimamente, y Ron suspiró porque ese era un carácter más típico del mismo Ron que de Harry cuando las cosas no iban como uno quería.

-Bien, mm ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? ¿Quizá...

-No sugieras traer a Hermione-siseó. Era su culpa que estuviera en esta situación. De la otra Hermione. Como fuera.

Ron suspiró.

-¿Tal vez Luna?

Oh, Luna podría ayudar. Ella conocía muy bien a ambos Harry y su dilema; pero Harry sabía lo que diría y no quería escucharla. Ella estaba del lado de Draco, siempre estaba del lado del rubio. Diría que hable con él y Harry no quería hacerlo. Estaba tan confundido que terminaría peleando o haciéndolo llorar. Contrariado, se sentó en su cama y miró a Ron. Harry gryffindor hubiera sido feliz de contarle sus problemas, Harry slytherin se sentía extraño de hablar con él. Pero ese era el punto, Harry tenía la historia de dos personas en su cabeza, y necesitaba hablar, quería hablar de ello. Solo que no sabía con quien.

-Me gusta Malfoy- exclamó malhumorado y esperó la explosión del pelirrojo, pero él solo se alzó de hombros.

-Oh, bueno. Si, lo supuse después de que los vimos besándose. Supuse que estabas en la etapa de aceptación, es un odioso momento cuando te das cuenta que te gusta la misma persona a la que criticaste tanto.

Harry se sonrojó.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

-Si, podría gritarte si te hace sentir mejor pero, creo que estás sufriendo mucho por ti mismo.

-¿Qué hay de Ginny?

-¿Ginny? Bueno, dijiste que no podías volver con ella y por mucho que sea mi hermanita, tú eres mi mejor amigo y sería muy raro saber que tú y me hermana están mmm... si, no necesito imaginar nada.

Harry apretó los labios y no contestó.

-Harry, últimamente estás extraño y te comportas, bueno, estás arisco, callado y pensativo. Sé que no quieres la ayuda de Hermione, y no sé porqué, ¿pero quizá yo pueda ayudar? No tienes que decirme todo, es más no entiendo cuando te dio tiempo de avanzar con Malfoy cuando vagamos por mucho tiempo en busca de los horrocruces, porque una cosa es gustarse y otra llegar a ese punto de besarse y abrazarse, pero ustedes parecían heridos ese día. Y puede que me equivoque, pero parecías estar rogándole algo, así que creo que esta relación es muy importante para ti, y si esto es por lo que mi familia, o tus amigos piensen, no es necesario preocuparte. Es decir, sí, será incómodo pero el hurón no ha estado molestando últimamente, parece decente, y también confundido por tu comportamiento. El otro día te miraba como si estuviera muy preocupado por ti. Especialmente cuando le dijiste a Hermione que no necesitabas su ayuda en pociones. Bueno decir no es como lo diría. Siseaste sería más correcto.

Harry miró al suelo tercamente.

-¿Qué hizo Hermione que te hace detestarla tanto?

-No la detesto.

-Prueba de nuevo, compañero. La miras como si ella hubiera cometido el peor pecado de todos.

-Bien, puede que haya hecho algo.

-¿Tiene que ver con ese obliviate que dijiste le había hechado a Malfoy?

Harry apretó los puños. Ron decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Entonces, no están saliendo porque él no quiere? ¿Porque sus padres lo comprometieron?

-¿Lo comprometieron?-se congeló Harry.

-No que yo sepa, pero los que sí se comprometieron fueron Parkinson y Zabini. Son el chisme del mes.

-Oh,-exclamó sorprendido- no. Él cree que debemos seguir adelante-ironizó.

-Oh, y ahora tu estás de cabezón en lo contrario.

-No estoy de cabezón.

-Estás-rió Ron-oh eso es todo. Estás llevándole la contraria a Malfoy. Él quiere estar juntos, tú no. Él no quiere, tú si.

-No. No lo sé. ¿Si? Es Malfoy y no quiero, no sé quererlo, ¿está bien? pero lo amé mucho y aún, aún lo quiero. Y él me quiere, lo sé, lo siento. Pero nosotros, no sabemos estar juntos. Yo no sé estar junto a él. Pero cuando está lejos no puedo pensar en nadie más y cuando está cerca solo quiero tocarlo. Y cuando hablamos termina llorando, o peleando, ¡y lo pasé a matar Ron! ¡Jamás va a confiar del todo en mí! Y no debería hacerlo, hizo tanto por mí y yo solo...

-Harry, nadie sabe como querer a nadie. Pregúntale a Hermione cuantas veces la hice llorar, o a Lavander lo muy insatisfecha que dice estar de nuestro noviazgo. Si él te quiere tanto como dices, y tú lo quieres tanto como parece, entonces solo ve y bésalo. Eres un gryffindor. Eres fuerte, valiente, terco. Te encantan los retos y Malfoy es el tuyo. Es el único que intenta patear tu trasero y se burla de ti. Es el único que llama tu atención a tal punto que no puedes ni dormir pensando en qué esta haciendo. Por eso lo has perseguido todos estos años, ¿no es cierto? Esto no es nuevo para ti. Pareces un slytherin tratando de conservarse entero y salir de esta relación lo menos herido, pero Malfoy ya es lo suficientemente slytherin por los dos. Tú eres el león aquí. ¿Qué más da si pelean? Lo han hecho por años y estás enamorado aún de él. Qué más da si llora, dale consuelo. Si te equivocaste pide perdón. Si está mal, haz que lo entienda; pero no lo hagas ver como el culpable de tu actitud, porque no lo es. Él es culpable de su propia infelicidad, pero no de la tuya, porque tú estás aquí, sin hacer nada por ti-exclamó enojado y tirando una almohada hacia él.- Así que arregla lo que tengas que arreglar y luego ve y discúlpate con Hermione, porque estoy seguro de que no ha hecho nada en tu contra. Ella parecía tan sorprendida de tu relación con Malfoy como yo.

-Auch-se quejó el moreno pero no la devolvió, solo se quedó pensativo. Ron tenía razón. Y lo comprendió. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo lo comprendió. Draco había empezado su relación anterior porque era el león. Fue quien gritaba en alto sus emociones, quien fruncía el ceño y mandaba a volar a todos los que se quejaban de su relación, quien sonreía abiertamente y gritaba en voz alta las injusticias. Pero ese Draco ahora era un slytherin. Había pasado ocho años siendo uno, y el gryffindor en él había sido relegado a un segundo espectador. A veces surgía, y hacía cosas como mentir para salvar a Harry frente a mortífagos mayores y peligrosos, pero ya no tenía el control sobre él. Lo mismo era para Harry, quien llevaba ocho años siendo un gryffindor. El slytherin en Harry gritaba con fuerza porque para él parecía un instante desde que murió; pero lo cierto es que no lo era y por eso su gryffindor tenía más fuerza y siempre la tendría.

Draco lo sabía, por eso le dijo que cuando se adaptara a las memorias no lo elegiría. Y Luna lo había dicho también, cuando dijo que, si no terminaban juntos, esta vez tendrían un final sano.

Ellos no podían tener una relación solo porque alguna vez la tuvieron. Tenían sentimientos por el otro, sentimientos que tuvieron años atrás. _En una vida que ya no existía. _Podían conservarlos, o podían dejarlos ir, pero, en realidad, ellos tendrían que amar a quienes eran ahora. Y podría resultar, o no, pero Harry, Harry tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que intentarlo por ambos, porque como bien dijo Ron, Draco estaba tratando de salir lo menos dañado. Él ya había aceptado que no estarían juntos, había tenido ocho años para asimilarlo y lo siguiente que haría sería casarse con una sangre pura bonita y tener hijos, si Harry no lo detenía. Y tenía que hacerlo, él era suyo. Era del slytherin que se había enamorado de ese gryffindor. Era del gryffindor que había visto un nuevo lado del slytherin.

Con velocidad, se puso se capa de invisibilidad y tomó el mapa.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Ron confundido y Harry exclamó determinado.

-A la casa de Slytherin. Necesito hablar con Draco.

-Oh, bien. Dale mis saludos-titubeó el otro y la respuesta fue una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

-De nada, bruto-gruñó Ron, y se tiró en su cama.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Ser un Slytherin**

.

.

.

Cuando Harry llegó a Slytherin, usando el pasillo secreto que ellos usaban cuando olvidaban la contraseña, se sorprendió de la nostalgia que trajo consigo el lugar. Todo se veía igual que en su otra vida. Ese, por ejemplo, era el sofá donde Draco se acurrucaba junto a él cuando se colaba en la Sala Común. Esa mesa, fue la que Draco transformó en un cachorro para corretearlo cuando Harry estaba malhumorado, hasta que no pudo evitar que el cachorro le saltara encima. El Calamar aún se podía ver por el vidrio, y en ocasiones, Draco y él se divertían adivinando donde aparecería de nuevo, sentados en el marco de la ventana. En ese rincón Harry solía hacer los deberes, y la chimenea era donde hablaba con Sirius…

Slytherin era frío, tranquilo y elegante. Habían mantas por todos lados, bebidas calientes todo el tiempo en invierno. El profesor Snape solía hacer una cena sólo para la casa el último domingo del mes; y aunque no le agradaba del todo Harry solía hacerse de la vista gorda cuando pasaba a Draco dentro de Slytherin para que se uniera a ellos. Si cerraba los ojos, incluso podía oír la voz de Draco comparando las casas en las que estaban. Si se tomaba un momento, podía sentir sus manos balanceándose mientras caminaban por los pasillos...

Todo estaba lleno de recuerdos, y Harry sintió las lágrimas llegar nuevamente, preguntándose como Draco podía siquiera pararse ahí. Si hubiera sido Harry probablemente se hubiera derrumbado hace tiempo, hubiera llorado y cuando dejara de hacerlo, hubiera buscado a Draco de inmediato para enamorarlo y huir con él. De la guerra. Jamás hubiera dejado que supiera de Voldemort, jamás hubiera dejado que ese hombre lo mirase.

Si hubiera sido Harry, no hubiera luchado dos veces esta guerra, y de haberlo hecho, hubiera hecho que Draco estuviera de su lado.

Habría hecho todo lo contrario a Draco.

-Pero eso no hubiera funcionado-susurró decepcionado, porque Harry jamás podría haber huido de ese loco, y Draco no hubiera estado de su lado. Determinado se encaminó a las habitaciones. Estaba usando el mapa para encontrar la habitación de Draco así que no le tomó mucho tiempo orientarse por los pasillos. Cuando lo notó, Draco estaba moviéndose en su dirección y pronto cruzó junto a él. Estaba con Parkinson, cargando un montón de papeles hacia la sección de las chicas. Frunciendo el ceño, Harry empezó a seguirlos. Fue cuando lo notó. Draco ni siquiera se tomó unos minutos para mirar esos lugares. Para él, todos esos recuerdos no lo frenaban al caminar. Sus pasos se detuvieron, comprendiendo que, probablemente, era porque este había sido en realidad el hogar de Harry, no del rubio. Draco podría recordar esos momentos, pero no le importaba la Sala Común. Para él, el sillón y la mesa no eran importantes, lo que había sido importante había sido el momento con Harry. Tenía sentido. Harry también podía caminar por la sala común de gryffindor sin verse afectado. Además, habían pasado ocho años... Los recuerdos eran diferentes. Quizá ahora, ese sofá era donde se acurrucaba junto a Parkinson, o donde jugaba ajedrez con Zabini. Quizá leía con Nott en la mesa… Con los puños apretados, se armó de valor y los siguió, oculto aún bajo la capa. Ella estaba tarareando. Draco solo sonreía.

-¿De verdad estás bien con esto, Pans?-preguntó el rubio y Harry miró a Parkinson sonreír levemente antes de asentir.

-Si te soy sincera, estoy aterrada pero también emocionada. Padre estaba planeando tener un hijo para que le cediera el título, o adoptar un primo lejano. No quería, pero el título es mío ahora. Creo que podré hacerlo. Theo, Blaise y tú estarán ahí ¿cierto? Mamá, mamá debe estar comiéndose las uñas también.

-Por supuesto que estaremos ahí, Pans. Hemos trabajado semanas por ello, los cuatro. Estaremos ahí para asegurarnos que todo termine como lo planeamos.

Harry no sabía de qué hablaban, pero supuso que no era malo, especialmente cuando Pansy suspiró aliviada.

Cuando llegaron frente a una puerta, ambos se detuvieron y el slytherin extendió los papeles a su compañera.

-Gracias, Draco-susurró ella suavemente y él asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, y besó su frente.

-Lo harás grandioso, Lady Parkinson. Mañana, esa Mansión y todas las bóvedas serán legalmente tuyas.

Ella asintió nerviosa. Él se alzó de hombros y empezó a marcharse.

-¡Draco!

Deteniendo sus pasos, Draco volteó ligeramente y la miró. Ella apretó los papeles en sus brazos.

-¿Olvidamos algo?-preguntó y ella negó rápidamente.-¿Qué pasa entonces?

-No tienes... tú no tienes que comprometerte porque nosotros lo hicimos. No tienes que unirte al Ministerio como Theo, ni buscar cómo recuperar la reputación de tu apellido como tus padres. Cuando yo, cuando Blaise, Theo y yo estemos estables políticamente, cuando nuestras bóvedas sean más grandes, te daremos la mano si lo necesitas. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por el dinero o la sociedad. Solo prométeme que harás lo que sea que querías hacer aquella vez.

-¿Aquella vez?-preguntó confundido el Príncipe de Slytherin y ella asintió bruscamente.

-Aquella vez dijiste que si no tuvieras el peso de la guerra sobre ti, harías muchas cosas, como viajar. Sé que tus padres no están en la mejor situación, pero has hecho mucho por ellos y es tu turno de ser feliz. Yo quiero que seas feliz así que...

Sorprendido, Draco parpadeó rápidamente y luego rió. Tenía los ojos húmedos, pero reía. De una manera dulce e inocente. Inesperada. Y esa risa hizo que toda la pesadez que el corazón de Harry se alejara, y en cambio su corazón latiera emocionado.

-Aún lo recuerdas.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, yo… -miró a otro lado-jamás podría olvidar el dolor de mi mejor amigo. Lloraste mucho los años anteriores, así que ahora te toca sonreír. Y si yo puedo hacer algo por ti, solo tienes que decirlo y yo haré lo que necesites que haga.

Enternecido, Draco la abrazó con fuerza, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-Lo sé, Pansy. Lo sé. Salazar sabe que lo sé.

-Merlín, Draco, no seas hufflepuff-se quejó la pelinegra, pero se dejó abrazar y acarició su cabeza con suavidad.

-Soy como un hufflepuff casi todo el tiempo, por eso ustedes me quieren. No importa lo mucho que se quejen, les encanta que sea una persona de mucho contacto físico. Se burlan de mí por ello; pero si no fuera por mí, ustedes ni siquiera serían amigos-exclamó con el slytherin con un pequeño puchero.

Y eso era verdad, pensó Harry. Sin Draco, Zabini sería un creído casanova, Nott un ermitaño y Parkinson fría y calculadora. Pero Pansy nunca lo sabría, así que hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos, como si aquello no fuera posible.

-Sí, sí, y también es la razón por la que Blaise y yo peleamos por años por ti, y tú ni lo notaste. No puedes ser así con todo el mundo, Draco- lo regañó-al final solo les romperás el corazón.

Avergonzado, Draco retrocedió.

-Lo siento. No soy así con todo el mundo. Es solo que los quiero mucho. Cuando llegué aquí, jamás pensé que tendría a los mejores amigos del mundo. Creí que otra casa tal vez lo haría, pero el sombrero tenía razón, aquí están mis verdaderos amigos y no podría estar más agradecido por ellos. Así que no tienes porque dudarlo, estaré ahí Pansy; estaré siempre que lo necesiten, porque ustedes estuvieron cuando yo lo necesité. No hubiera podido ser alguien sin ustedes. Mi titulo, mi personalidad, fue porque tuve al inteligente de Theo, al astuto de Blaise y a la imparable Pansy de mi lado. Cuando estoy junto a ustedes tres soy invencible-exclamó orgulloso.

Ella sonrió levemente.

-Oh, ya basta, me harás llorar.

-Tú no lloras, Pans. Una chica llorando se ve menos guapa de lo que cree.

La morena rió.

-Tonto, no importa cuanto le dijeras a Daphne que no se veía horrible. Lo hacía. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y su nariz no dejaba de escurrir. Se veía fatal, y no me disculparé por ser la única persona sincera en metros cuadrados a la redonda.

-No fue muy amable de tu parte expresarlo, sin embargo.

-Lo sé. Pero de eso se trata la amistad, cariño.

Draco pareció pensarlo.

-Volviendo al tema, estoy un poco asustado. Todos ustedes ya tienen planes para el futuro, y yo estoy rondando en sus alrededores sin ni una idea. Viajar suena bien, probablemente me marche antes de finalizar el año.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido al escucharlo. A pesar que dijo que se irían juntos, no creyó que Draco estuviera preparando a sus amigos para su partida. No con un Harry tan indeciso haciendo aquella promesa.

-¿Solo?-preguntó ella y Draco se sonrojó y tartamudeó antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Bueno, hay un chico que me gusta mucho…- empezó el slytherin, pero antes de que él continuara, la chica lo interrumpió.

-Potter.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿Soy tan obvio?-lloriqueó.

-Un poco, sí. Pero no tiene nada de extraño, a los slytherin nos gusta el poder así que toda la casa de slytherin sin duda ha contemplado a Potter para cazarlo, y no solo hacerse de su fortuna, sino también de su fama. No obstante, tienes que admitirlo, Draco, estás obsesionado con él. Han sido años de Potter, Potter, Potter... No puedo decir que no intenté que lo olvidaras, o estuve fastidiada de él. Al menos ahora parece que finalmente lo estás superando. ¿Porque lo haces, cierto? Espera, ¿le pedirás que vaya contigo?

-No. Si. No lo sé. Quizá. Él tampoco parece saber qué hacer de ahora en adelante.

-Pero tú y él se odian, ¿cuando… ?¿le dijiste?¿te corresponde?

-Él lo sabe, y no diré como lo supo. Es vergonzoso. Pero, no lo sé, puede... Aún espero la respuesta. El punto es que quizá, existe un probabilidad muy pequeña de que nos vayamos juntos, pero si no es así, si él decide no ir, me iré solo.

-Draco…

-En todo caso no tardaría mucho, solo iría a ese lugar y volvería. Aunque no les debo nada a mis padres, son mis padres y quiero que estén bien. Quiero vivir un poco más con ellos y tomar la Casa Familiar. A mi nombre estará mejor que con mi padre.

-¡Pero ellos han sido terriblemente egoístas contigo! No les debes nada.

-Papá y mamá son diferente ahora. Son menos estrictos y más comprensivos. Dijeron que podía hacer lo que quisiera y que no tenía que comprometerme si no quería. Que podía estudiar para lo que yo quisiera, incluso ser un holgazán y mantenerme con el resto de la fortuna familiar si lo deseaba. Prometieron que de ahora en adelante respetarían mis decisiones. No les he dicho que me iré, ni nada por el estilo. Quizá, ya sabes, me arrepienta y no vaya. O ellos cambien de opinión sobre esa nueva independencia.

-Por supuesto que irás. Blaise, Theo y yo te acompañaremos si él no va contigo-exclamó firmemente Pansy, luego pareció pensárselo.-¿A qué lugar dijiste que piensas ir?

-Nueva Zelanda.

-¿Nueva Zelanda?

-Si, lo vi en un libro y me gustaría visitarlo, aunque sea una vez-susurró melancólico-luego volveré y haré algo. Aún no sé qué, pero quiero que pueda ser algo que ayude a la gente a vivir feliz. Quizá ser sanador… Quizá patrocine un orfanato, no lo sé.

-Sea lo que sea, será perfecto-exclamó Pansy.

-¿Lo crees?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Bien, platicaremos después de esto. Debes dormir bien para mañana. Estoy seguro que los chicos también ya están durmiendo, fue una semana muy dura.

-Si, descansa, Draco. Gracias por ayudarme a cargar los papeles. Mi estúpido prometido prefirió ir a ducharse.

Draco dejó salir una risita y se despidió agitando suavemente una mano. Luego empezó a regresar a su habitaciones. Harry intentó seguirlo, pero no pudo. Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, y se derramaban por sus mejillas. Era mentira. Mentira. Nueva Zelanda era el lugar que Harry había visto de pequeño en un documental, oculto tras el sofá porque sus tíos no le dejaban ver con ellos la televisión. En ambas vidas. La gente se había visto tan feliz y saludable, que Harry había pensado en ahorrar y escapar ahí. En su corta mente de cinco años, ese lugar sería su salvación. Luego creció y notó que jamás tendría dinero para viajar hasta ahí, pero aún así, en algún lugar de su mente, aún creía que sería feliz si lograba viajar a ese lugar. Harry gryffindor había comprendido que jamás iría, incluso después de la guerra. No podía ir, la gente aún necesitaba cosas de él. Palabras de aliento, ayuda. Harry slytherin había decidido que debería ir ahí, incluso con la guerra, y en algún momento se lo había dicho a Draco, quien había afirmado que algún día irían juntos para cumplir el sueño de Harry.

Y ahora Draco iría con él, lo llevaría.

O iría solo, para terminar todo para siempre.

Cerraría el ciclo, cumpliría el sueño que ese para de adolescentes, que se amaban con locura, que jamás lograron cumplir.

Con lágrimas brotando sin parar, Harry no pudo más, caminó hacia él solo con la intención de abrazarlo y aferrarse a él para siempre.

-Sé que estás ahí, Alexis-susurró Draco de pronto, deteniéndose de nuevo y volteó hacia los lados buscando al chico.

Pero no había nadie.

-Estaba seguro que alguien me observaba-susurró Draco por un momento y luego abrió mucho los ojos, como si la idea apenas cruzara por la cabeza.-¿Harry?

Retirándose la capa lentamente, Harry asintió y lo abrazó.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** H.P. no me pertenece. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling

* * *

**Ser un Slytherin**

.

.

**Epílogo**

.

Harry observó a Draco dormido sobre su hombro y sonrió suavemente antes de besar su cabeza, sabiendo que estaba agotado después de un día largo como padre primerizo. Todos festejaban la llegada de Año Nuevo, brindaban con sus copas de champán, reían o bailaban sobre los jardínes de Malfoy Manor; pero ellos, se habían quedado sobre un tapete, bajo un árbol, y habían estado cuidando a su pequeño bebé, a quien no le gustaba estar rodeado de gente, o los sonidos muy fuertes. Habían bebido un poco, y platicado de cosas triviales, a medida que sus manos se sostenían entre ellas y sus miradas se mantenían sobre la otra.

Las luces brillaban sobre ellos, pero a Harry no le importaba, porque por fin estaba aquí. Casado con él. Le tomó tres años acostumbrarse a esas memorias, y uno más para dejar de comparar a Draco y así mismo con sus otras versiones diariamente. Sin embargo, solo le había tomado un momento para decidir que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Harry supo que era muy amado cuando el otro tomó su mano y acarició sus cabellos, ambos acostados en la cama del slytherin rubio (luego de espiar su conversación con Pansy sobre Nueva Zelanda) y éste lo miró como si no pudiese creer que estaban así, tan cerca del otro. Decidió que no quería dejarlo ir, cuando el otro empezó a expresar todo lo que había pasado y sus planes para que él viviera. Se sintió agradecido, cuando Draco lo sostuvo, dándole consuelo ante un dolor que él tuvo que atravesar solo. Se sintió comprendido, cuando Draco escuchó como había enfrentado él la guerra, sin interrumpir ni juzgar sus decisiones. Se sintió protegido, cuando el otro lo abrazó al dormir como el tesoro mejor cuidado del mundo. Y sintió que lo amaba cuando el otro besó su frente, haciendo sus mejillas enrojecer y a su corazón latir emocionado.

_-Quiero ir contigo a Nueva Zelanda-susurró.-Pero parece que estás terminando nuestra historia. No quiero que la termines. Encontremos otro lugar, un nuevo lugar. Zelanda no era lo importante, yo solo quería ser feliz._

_Ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos y hablaban en susurros. Harry pensó que se debía a que en el fondo no querían compartir esa historia con nadie más y sus sentimientos aún eran muy frágiles_

_-Yo... estuve planeando ir por mucho tiempo. No sabía que recuperarías la memoria, siempre pensé que esta era mi manera de, no sé. Estar contigo, una vez más._

_Eso asustó a Harry, quien recordó las palabras de Luna acerca de cómo Draco probablemente solo quería morir._

_-Pero tú, tú planeabas volver, ¿cierto?_

_-No lo sé, Harry. Yo siempre supe que, si sobrevivía, este era el final que deseaba para nosotros. Te extrañaba mucho y aunque fueras feliz, no sería conmigo. No estaba seguro si podría soportarlo. Cuando lo planee supongo que la respuesta era no, pero las cosas han cambiado, tengo a mis amigos y a mis padres, si me preguntas ahora, sí. Por supuesto que volvería._

_-¿Qué pasaría con nosotros?_

_-Supongo que seguirías odiándome, y seguiríamos peleándonos siempre. No lo sé. Quizá me tendrías lástima. Quizá me iría a otro país. Como habrás escuchado, no tengo ni idea de qué hacer. Y no te conozco a ti tampoco. Pienso que probablemente tu seguirías ayudando al mundo. Es lo tuyo ahora, irónico, dado que una vez solo quisiste abandonarlo. _

_-Y tú quisiste salvarlo, en tus dos vidas._

_-No me hagas ver tan altruista. En la segunda solo quería salvarte. Luego a mis amigos, y a mis padres._

_Harry sabía que eso podría ser verdad, pero estaba seguro que no era toda la verdad. Lo que sí sabía es que ahora, estaba preocupado por el hecho de qué pasaría si al final el slytherin tenía razón y ya no eran compatibles. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Podrían vivir así?_

_-¿Que pasará si no nos quedamos juntos?-preguntó esa noche, en un susurro, y Draco había sonreído leve y tristemente antes de responder._

_-Bueno, los dos nos haremos adultos, por fin. Cumpliremos nuestros sueños pendientes, estudiaremos para algo, lo que sea. Trabajaremos, y después, en algún momento de nuestra vida conoceremos a alguien maravilloso con quien formar una familia irreemplazable. Tendremos niños, amigos y envejeceremos mirando a nuestros hijos y nietos jugar alrededor. Tal vez coincidamos en algún momento. Alguna fiesta o evento. A veces lo sabremos, a veces no. A veces sonreiremos y agitaremos la mano en un saludo, antes de volver a separarnos. Eso es todo. Ese sería nuestro final._

_-Suena triste después de todo lo que has hecho. Suena a que no lograste un final feliz-respondió tristemente._

_Pero Draco rió levemente._

_-No tienes que estar conmigo. No era el fin de todo esto, Harry. Puedes irte. Puedes ser libre. Puedes vivir como lo hubieras hecho sin estas memorias. Porque no son nuestras. Son de alguien que no existe y perdió su oportunidad. Y eso no es malo. Cometí un error al no dejarte ir la primera vez. Me aferré tanto a ti, que perdí una y otra persona tras otra en un intento de recuperarte, que no hice nada para no perderlas. Pero no lo haré ahora, y no porque te ame menos. La diferencia con esa vez, es que estás vivo y cuando piense en ti, simplemente me preguntaré qué estarás haciendo. Qué estás viendo. Qué verás en adelante y qué veré yo mismo. Y eso estará bien. Jamás olvidaré nuestros sueños para el futuro-expresó juntando sus frentes-pero ahora no estaré atrapado en nuestros pasados. Fui muy feliz a tu lado, me divertí mucho. Tuvimos grandes aventuras, y peleas, estuviste a mi lado, me amaste, y ésta fue mi manera de decir gracias. No tienes que hacer nada para compensarme, porque yo elegí este camino. No tú. En su lugar debería disculparme por no dejarte descansar, pero no lo haré. Porque estás vivo. Estás respirando y sujetando mi mano de nuevo. Y estoy muy... muy feliz por ello. Estás abrumado por los sentimientos, así que no deberías decidir estar conmigo en este momento. Sé lo que sientes, si te molesté sin parar en primero fue porque no podía estar lejos de ti. __Seamos amigos, ¿si? Incluso si no somos una pareja, sigamos cerca un poco más. Permíteme ser un poco egoísta. Al menos por hoy. Puede que no te agrade mucho ahora que soy una serpiente-exclamó como una vez lo hiciera al ser un león, en la frase que empezó toda su amistad que más tarde se volviera amor-pero no me dejes solo... Eres Harry Potter ¿no? Se supone que traes suerte. Te prometo que te dejaré ir, cuando lo digas. Solo tienes que decirlo. Pero a partir de mañana... _

El corazón de Harry latió fuertemente, pero no pudo hablar porque notó que Draco empezaba a caer dormido.

-_Tienes sueño..._

_-Estoy cayendo de cansancio, pero una parte se niega a dormir. Podrías desaparecer, perdería la noche contigo que acabo de rogar, ¿no es tonto? Quiero dejarte ir, pero me niego a soltarte. Siempre fui un tonto. Tal vez debí escucharla, a Hermione..._

Intentó resistirse, pero se quedó dormido con la mano de Harry fuertemente apretada... Harry no pido evitarlo, se acurrucó junto a él, disfrutando el aroma del otro y su calidez. Al día siguiente, se escabulló a Gryffindor y el tiempo pasó sobre ellos con rapidez, con los NEWTs sobre ellos. Fueron amigos a partir de ese día, y al principio era incómodo y difícil, pero finalmente se acostumbraron al otro. Luna había dicho que no era sano que se fugaran juntos, sin conocerse y estar completamente cómodos, y Harry se negó a que Draco fuera sin él, así que al final nunca fueron a Nueva Zelanda o cualquier otro lugar; en cambio, después de graduarse, Draco se inscribió para estudiar para sanador, y Harry para auror. A veces se reunían y platicaban de su vida. De sus amigos y del Mundo Mágico. A veces se veían en eventos sociales, y como dijo Draco solo se saludaban a la distancia. Si se acercaban a platicar era muy breve, antes de que alguien interrumpiera. Su situación quedó pausada, estando entre ambos, pero sin estarlo. Con miradas avergonzadas, risas nerviosas, movimientos torpes y, a veces, besos suaves e inevitables...

Y de pronto, una noche, en medio de esas reuniones, en su segundo año tras recuperar sus memorias, Harry lo notó.

Notó que Draco realmente estaba empezando a avanzar. Luna dijo que era porque, para Draco, los años de su vida anterior estaban empezando a volverse borrosos, mientras que para Harry los recuerdos eran más frescos. Que eso pasaría con Harry también, tarde o temprano. Como fuera, por mucho que le gustara Harry, cuando Draco tomó la mano de Astoria Greengrass y le concedió un baile, algo en ella hizo su mirada deleitarse; y Harry pudo sentir que el rubio se le estaba escapando.

Y se negó a dejarlo ir.

Ese fue el momento en que Harry lo decidió.

Se acercó en medio de ese baile, y lo interrumpió, entonces, besó a un sorprendido Draco y le pidió que fueran novios.

Y Draco dijo si.

Cuando más tarde, mucho más tarde, Draco preguntara por qué ahora, Harry solo respondería que fue porque, al final, Harry simplemente era Harry. Y Draco, Draco. Harry no sabía estar lejos de él en ninguna vida y esperó que fuera lo mismo para el rubio.

_También estoy jodidamente celoso, _admitió, haciendo a Draco sonreír ante su confesión.

Los ojos de Draco abriéndose dejaron los recuerdos atrás y Harry sonrió cuando el rubio, soñoliento se separó de él y lo besó. El bebé se quejó y Draco se acurrucó de nuevo, solo que esta vez más despierto.

-Me perdí los fuegos artificiales-se quejó.

-Necesitabas dormir.

-Aún así me los perdí.

-Siempre podemos verlos el siguiente año, y el siguiente, y el siguiente a ese...-prometió besandolo suavemente. Draco se derritió enseguida contra él, intentando no aplastar al bebé.

-Harry...

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el mencionado

-Harry...-susurró-¿eres feliz?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Harry parpadeó repetidamente e inclinó la cabeza.

-Lo soy, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Tú... no eres feliz?

-¡Lo soy! Es solo...

-Estás muy extraño-bromeó Harry-¿estás esperando otra vez? ¿No es muy pronto para darle un hermano a Scorpius?

-No, idiota-se quejó Draco-solo que últimamente no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos como antes. Y quería saber si aún te sientes igual que antes.

Harry tomó una de sus manos, y lo jaló hacia él para besarlo nuevamente. Draco se dejó, dejandose acaparar por él y suspiró, respirando su aroma. Se aferró a él firmemente, como ai quisiera confirmar que no se había ido, que no lo había dejado. Entonces, Harry supo que había soñado con ese tiempo donde su relación era frágil y había más lágrimas que sonrisas. O tal vez había soñado con ese Harry al que Draco había abandonado al enfocarse en la guerra y había muerto en sus brazos. Con el trabajo de auror del héroe, y su propio trabajo de medimago, podían pasar días sin verse, o Merlín no quisiera, algo podría salir mal y no volver a estar juntos. A veces, Harry era quien soñaba esos días, y se aferraba al rubio en un intento de consolarse. A veces, Draco dudaba si Harry lo quería realmente o solo lo había compensado por su sacrificio. A veces, Harry dudaba si Draco lo quería a él o extrañaba al chico que alguna vez fue.

Pero eso mejoraría con el paso del tiempo, porque como una vez dijo Draco ellos habían encontrado a una persona maravillosa en el otro, con quien tener una familia, y con quien ver a sus hijos crecer. Y si pudiera escoger, Harry siempre eligiría a este Draco. El Draco que podía ser sarcástico, cruel o indiferente, pero también reía de tristeza y lloraba de alegría. Quien era astuto, ambicioso y elegante, y amaba la atención y el poder, pero ante todo siempre escogía a la familia .

Este Draco era el Draco que había tomado su mano en el altar y dicho sus votos de amor eterno hacia él, y también era quien tuvo a su hijo dentro de él hasta que estuvo listo para nacer. Era el Draco con el que había peleado ocho años, pero también con el que había reido y crecido, y jugado. Era su mejor amigo, era su mejor rival, era su amante y su todo.

Y Harry se lo diría el resto de su vida, si era necesario.

-Te amo, Draco. Confía en lo que te digo. Estoy muy feliz contigo y me alegra que estemos aquí, vivos y juntos. Y ahora que ya te has levantado, vamos a festejar-exclamó parando a su esposo y encaminándolo al resto de la gente.

-¡Molly!- le gritó a la pelirroja como saludo, cuando la localizó.-Draco está despierto, ¿puedes cuidar un poco a Scorpius para que bailemos?

-Claro, Harry-exclamó la mujer y apenas tuvo al niño en brazos, Harry los alejó a ambos. Su prisa puso a Draco nervioso, y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Realmente vamos a bailar?

Harry rió feliz y divertido.

-Por supuesto que no, tu y yo sabemos que yo no bailo para nada.

-¿Entonces, qué haremos? ¿Ir a platicar con los chicos?-preguntó, pero Harry negó y los llevó al árbol donde estaban antes, antes de besarlo con fuerza.-Oh. Vamos a besarnos-exclamó el rubio aliviado, rodeándolo con sus brazos y buscando ese beso, y ante su necesidad, Harry sonrió y se alejó un poco.

-Haremos mucho más que besarnos-jugueteó el auror.-Me parece que mi esposo slytherin tuvo un mal día y necesita de mi atención.

Draco rió.

-Puede que estés en lo cierto-jadeó mientras sentía los dientes de Harry en su cuello. - Tenía... tenía algo que decirte, pero no puedo recordarlo-susurró Draco en medio de sus besos.

-Entonces no era importante-respondió el otro.

-Oh, pero lo era... solo... si tan solo pararas.

-No lo haré-exclamó Harry, obstinado y Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para separarse de él y empezar a correr.-¡Regresa aquí, Draco!-se quejó Harry, insatisfecho, pero el rubio rió y siguió corriendo lejos de él.

-No, ¡necesito recordarlo!

-Oh, yo te haré recordar-prometió Harry intentando atraparlo y cuando lo logró, lo besó con fuerza. -Estás arrestado Draco Malfoy-susurró con los labios muy pegados a él. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio-exclamó excitado y empezando a introducir sus manos bajo la ropa del otro.-Todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra.

-Oh, ¿lo estoy? ¿cuál es mi delito?-jadeó el Malfoy.

-Robar mi corazón.

Draco rió.

-Oh, por Merlín, eso fue muy cliché.

-Si, lo fue, pero es cierto. Así que, ¿Sabes qué sigue ahora?

-¿Qué sigue?

-Sigue la parte donde te castiga la ley. Estás sentenciado a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, Harry Potter. Besarme todos los días, abrazarme todas las tardes y dormir conmigo todas las noches. Estás sentenciado a tener más hijos conmigo y hacer el amor frecuentemente. Estás sentenciado a envejecer a mi lado incluso si engordo y a amarme cada día un poco más que el anterior.

Draco rió y volteó hacia él, haciendo sonidos de aceptación.

-Puedo, puedo empezar a cumplir mi condena, si no le molesta auror Potter.

-No lo hace, sanador Malfoy. De hecho creo que estoy un poco deprimido porque mi amor únicamente consiente a nuestro hijo. Estoy tan triste, por favor, sáneme.

Tomando al rubio de la cintura, Harry los apareció dentro de la Mansión, en la antigua habitación de Draco. Aquel lugar que lo vio añorar a Harry y escuchó cientos de veces su llanto, se llenó de risas, promesas de amor eterno, y jadeos de placer. Y mientras sus padres confirmaban nuevamente su amor ante el otro y se besaban dulcemente entre ellos, Scorpius era admirado por los amigos, y su destino estaba en discusión.

-¿Crees que será un gryffindor ?-preguntó Ron a su esposa y esta apenas iba a responder cuando el bebé fue arrebatado de sus brazos y posado en el regazo de Pansy.

-No digas tonterías, Weasley. Será un slytherin como su padre.

-Oh, bueno, todos los Potters han sido gryffindors.

-Ni un solo Malfoy ha sido uno-exclamó seguro Blaise y Theo miró los ojos del infante antes de tomarlo y mirarlo fijamente.

-Estoy seguro que va a ser un slytherin-exclamó convencido.

-¿Y como podrías saberlo?

Luna ser acercó al bebé y lo besó suavemente.

-Va a ser un slytherin.

-¿Por qué los dices?-preguntó Hermione, pero Luna se alzó de hombros y sonrió contenta. Habían cosas que uno sabía con solo mirar.

Ahora, ¿dónde estaba Draco? Había prometido que Harry y él cudarían el fin de semana a Lorcan y Lysander. Suspirando, supuso que se le había olvidado.


End file.
